


Murdering Mr Maddox

by Violetscented



Series: Victorian Vampire Vagitarians [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Mentions of Rape, Regina is rude but hopefully in a funny way, Regina keeps throwing in foreign phrases and words to show off, Unexpected Fluff, Vampires, glorious partnership, mentions of abuse, role play, salacious smut, social justice?, true love conquering all, victorian romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetscented/pseuds/Violetscented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part two of Victorian Vampire Vagitarians. You can read this as a standalone fic but I wouldn’t recommend it. Our story is set in Victorian England where the former con-artist Emma Swan and the well-traveled vampire Baroness Regina Von Mille chase down villains and punish them in the most useful way: using them for vampire-food. But what happens when they start to hunt Mr Maddox? Cover by Spoonofevil/Yellowermine. Beta:d by Nyx29</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seven Dials

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So this is the continuation of the Victorian Vampire Vagitarian series. If you have not read the first fic, Whitewater Place, you might want to as this one will only have a slight recap of the events of the last fic inside the text. I do think you can read this as a standalone fic though, you just have to be able to pick things up from context. As always, I have done some research and read far too many Victorian novels, BUT despite that, I'm sure there will be mistakes and/or anachronisms in this story. Any mistakes are mine though and not due to my lovely beta, Nyx29, who has been a great help to me. Oh, for the record – the pigs eating habits may be a little fictional but there was actually farm animals being kept in central London in the 1800s.

The night shrouded the busy London street in darkness and the air smelled of horse manure, cheap gin and smoke. A drunk and stumbling man whistled low as he raked his eyes over the beautiful flaxen-haired whore standing in the alley opposite the pub he had just left.

"Now that's sum nice shapes you got there, darlin', even if you are a bit on the thin side for me. Lookin' for sum company, luv? Ya'not the lass what got old Jimmy one ear with the pox t'other day, are ya?"

Emma Swan rolled her eyes. Pretending to be a so called 'fallen woman' to try and capture the eye of their new mark was bothersome enough, but having to do it with all these drunken halfwits thinking she was an actual harlot was annoying her immensely.

"Nah, I've not got the pox and nah, I'm not lookin' for some workhouse- wastrel with nothing but dirt to discharge from his prick. Out'tha way or you'll scare the real punters away."

"What'cha think you are? Queen o' bloody Sheba? Go rot, you bleeding tart," he said and spit at her feet before he stumbled on towards the next pub.

Emma considered having Regina kill him for breakfast in a few hours but decided he wasn't worth the attention. He'd drink and whore himself to death soon enough, like all of his ilk.

It was late on a May evening and Emma's sea-green eyes squinted out into the gas lit night, searching for their mark. He was supposed to be here. Josiah Cooke was meant to die tonight.

His death was meant to feed Regina and put coins in Emma's pockets. But most of all, it would free a young woman from her monster of an uncle. Josiah Cooke had taken his deceased brother's thirteen-year-old daughter in, but sadly had decided to use her as a combination of punching bag and maid. The girl had been so heavily beaten and kicked that she could not walk for days on several occasions but no one seemed to care. After all, what a man did to his own kin was his own affair according to most folk.

Cooke's niece, Lucy, had sworn that her uncle had not touched her in a carnal way at least, but having stalked the man for a week, Emma assumed that this was more due to him biding his time until the girl had filled out her shapes, than a sign that he wasn't going to molest the girl at some point. But he would never get the chance.

Lucy couldn't pay much and in all honesty, Emma wasn't sure they were even going to keep the money the girl was able to pay. After all, she and Regina could make their way with Regina's inheritance from[1] her dead husband. Regina did not mind sharing her wealth with Emma, although Emma had to admit that it hurt her pride not to make her own money. If she could pay her own way, she would do so.

But Emma did not think of coin right now, she would gladly lead this scum to his death for nothing but a thank you. They had followed Josiah and other than his work in the factory, he seemed to only be interested in drink, beating up those smaller than him and making use of cut-rate harlots.

Sadly, killing him had not been easy as the only time Cooke tended to go without his drinking buddies was when he bedded whores. Regina had therefore suggested that Emma should go undercover as a fallen woman. She thought Emma should play the part as she had been raised in a rookery like this one. Emma had to explain that the East End, where she had spent her orphaned childhood, and Seven Dials, where they were now stalking their prey, was quite different. However, she looked around now and saw nothing but poverty, desperation and grime and realized that there were actually many a thing that the two places had in common.

The lace of her dress was itching at her cleavage. She had bought a tawdry and slightly torn dress from an actual woman of the streets and while it did fit and was warm enough, it was far from comfortable. The only good feature of wearing it had been the predatory look on Regina's face when she saw the deep cleavage which showed Emma's small bust pushed up by the corset and begging for attention and the long slit partying the heaving dress and skimpy petticoat. Wearing only one petticoat was new to Emma and she felt even more undressed by that then the obscene cleavage.

Still, Regina's hungry gaze had been... invigorating. They had been working a lot in the past weeks and Emma had been denied the amount of lovemaking she wanted from her own darling vampire. But she would remedy that.

First she had to lure Josiah Cooke into the cheap rooms next to a pig- and cowshed they had rented for this affair, then Regina would drink him dry and then use her bone saw and anatomical knowledge to part in him bits small enough to be fed to the near-starving pigs out back. As soon as that was done, Emma might just let Regina play the customer and buy her body with long kisses and whispered terms of endearment.

She closed her eyes and ignored the dark, smelly street, the hateful looks from the surrounding women coming out of the pub and the lecherous looks from their husbands. She ignored the mission and the itching lace on the displayed swell of her breasts... and let her mind wander to their own rooms in Belgravia. Those lavender-scented rooms with clean sheets and a big bed containing the most beautiful woman in the world - who would as always smile seductively at her and beckon her to her with a crooked finger. Her Regina.

Emma grinned to herself and raised her own spirits with thinking about the things that not even this revealing dress showed the world - the bite marks on her inner thighs. Regina was getting much more blood than she needed to survive due to their new profession, but she still pleaded for a few drops of Emma each night, saying that no blood tasted sweeter. Emma pretended to be generous and magnanimous as she agreed but in truth... the practice of Regina's sharp teeth and full lips on the inside of her thigh aroused her beyond belief. Especially as it was usually followed by the brunette softly and gently applying her tongue to Emma's wet center afterwards and licking her into ecstasy.

A shout woke her from her reverie. "Oi. How much, darlin'?"

Emma was about to send the interrupting man off with a proper London insult and a disgusted look but no, it was him, their intended victim. The child-beating Josiah Cooke in the flesh. Emma smiled sweetly at him.

"How's about we discuss coin when you've seen a little more of the wares? I got a little place just behind us 'ere. I promise you a bargain, mister. It's late and I'd be needin some dosh for breakfast soon."

The man laughed and stared at the slit in Emma's dress and petticoat which showed an obscene amount of long, pale leg.

"Real needy, huh? Just how I like mah girls. Lead on, sweetheart but r'member this - try to short-change me or clobber me over the noggin' and I'll slit ya pretty throat!"

Emma nodded and winked lecherously at him before walking back to the rooms she and Regina had rented for a fortnight. She heard his heavy steps behind her and repeated the plan in her head: get him inside and then step out of the way fast. Regina would do the rest.

"Just in 'ere, big fella," she cooed to the man behind her.

When she was certain he was just behind her, she opened the door, walked in and then quickly jumped out of the way. A loud clonk was heard as Regina hit him over the head with a skillet. She swiftly swung it around with a flourish and then placed it soundlessly on the table next to the door.

"Not a refined way of making dinner lay still, but it will do."

Emma hummed in agreement. "Now hurry up and eat and then we will get to work on making him pig fodder."

"Ma chérie, I wish you would not hurry me. I might be a vampire but I am also a Baroness and expect to be treated as such. I am used to taking my time with my feeding and ensuring that the environment and situation is pleasant. Now I have to hurriedly empty this disgusting letch of his sour blood while seated in this louse-infested hell hole. It is likely to give me indigestion!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I am sorry that it is not fine dining, my love. But you did agree to this business venture with open eyes. However, if you do not wish to feed right now, we can merely dispose of him and leave."

Regina scowled. "No, that would not do. It is a bloody and disgusting affair to cut up a human body when it is blood-filled. No, I shall drain him before we get out my trusty bone saw. Just do not blame me when I become faint from indigestion and disgust."

"I shan't. And... If you wish, you may have some nicer tasting blood as a treat tonight."

The Baroness gave a wolfish grin as she let her eyes travel over Emma's scantily clad body. Regina's good eyesight meant that the room, which was only lit by a single taper, was light enough for Regina to take in every inch of skin Emma was showing.

"Are you offering to be my dessert, Miss Swan?"

That low, dangerous and purring voice that Regina could create always left Emma shivering with desire and she just barely managed a cheeky smile back.

"Yes. Finish your main course and you may choose any part of my body to sample before lovemaking tonight."

"How you spoil me, mi amor. I shall consider my options as I drain our smelly friend here," Regina said. Her cheerful disposition switched to a displeased one as she looked at the drunken, dirty man lying unconscious on the floor.

Emma felt suddenly uneasy. She did not want her one true love to place her perfect lips on that sweaty and filthy skin. She rushed over to Josiah Cooke and with huge effort managed to pull him halfway into a chair. Regina lent a hand and soon he was placed into the armchair.

"Wait a moment," Emma requested and went over to the bag of supplies they had brought with them.

She picked up a small bottle of red wine and then fished out a clean petticoat as well. She tore a strip out of the petticoat, one that clearly belonged to her as it was less ornate than Regina's expensive French ones. She doused it in the wine and brought it over to the armchair. She used the wine-sodden cloth to clean and flavour the man's neck and then stepped back.

"There. Hopefully, it will be more palatable now," she said simply.

Regina gave her a quick smile and then turned to the man who was beginning to groan as he slowly tried to move out of his deep stupor. There was no more time to waste. She bent at the waist and placed her mouth right where Emma had washed with the wine.

The quietest little pop was heard and Emma tingled with fear-mixed pleasure as she recognized the sound of Regina's teeth breaking through skin and starting to suckle. It shamed her to the core that she felt the tingle move down between her legs. She decided that she had to leave before she became aroused at the scene of a murder most foul.

As Regina feasted, Emma went back to the bottle of wine and took a large swig out of the bottle. It wasn't very ladylike of course but she was back in the poorest parts of London and being ladylike seemed wholly out of place here. She could hear the sound of bawdy songs and shouted insults from the people leaving the pub and it brought her right back to her childhood.

She knew that these people weren't inherently evil or uncaring. They were just poor, desperate and angry. Angry at the higher classes who filled their own pockets when they themselves didn't have enough to feed their children properly. Angry that they had just barely gotten the vote and in the women's case - angry that they seemingly would never be allowed to vote. Or have any rights at all. They had no way of escaping their violent husbands or cruel uncles. No way of carving out their own lives and even if they had money or luck - only a thimble of opportunities to be anything but a wife and mother.

Emma thought about the woman who had worn this dress before her. She had not been play acting, she had really been forced to earn her daily bread on her back. Emma squeezed her eyes shut. If she had not been found by the Duchess and led into a life of crime - this dress might have been her own. Or she might have been dead. She was not sure which of those two paths she feared most. She found herself wishing they had paid the woman even more for this dress. She took another long swig of the wine.

Her conscience over the deaths they left in their wake still prickled at her on occasion of course. She was highly aware and ashamed of the darkness of their deeds, even though she knew that they were ridding the world of villains, who would surely hang or suffer transportation if there was proof or if the law only mimicked the value of your ordinary citizen.

A man could beat and take whatever sexual pleasure he wished from his wife as long as his actions did not kill her, so… who would avenge the women who suffered for decades at the hands of their husbands? Who would avenge the children who were beaten and neglected by their guardians? They would.

That was what they had set out to do after Emma had discovered the truth of Regina's vampire-nature back at Whitewater Place. This was a way to rid the world of those miscreants who went unpunished, earn a livelihood for Emma, and of course, find some sustenance for Regina.

For Regina must feed and it was better for her to satiate her hunger on the Josiah Cooke's of the world than the innocent. After all, Regina did not require large amounts of blood very often and could therefore wait until they found someone who through their villainous deeds had forfeited their right to live.

And yet. To decide who had in fact forfeited their right to live… it was an easy thing to do hypothetically. If someone mercilessly ruined the lives of others and constantly got away with it: they should surely be stopped.

She was also very aware that life was not a precious commodity in their modern day London. Yes, things were better than they had been but still death lurked around every corner and illness, poverty and childbirth claimed so many people that no one was untouched by grief.

Nonetheless, standing there and knowing that you had just led a human being to their death, it was different. The smell of blood in the air and the breaths slowly fading from the man's chest. Yes, deciding who might live and whom should die was different when it was happening before you.

Time passed slowly but finally Regina stood up and discreetly licked an errant drop of blood from her lips.

"There. One distasteful job done. Now it is time for another. Let us feed him to the pigs and then quit these dreary rooms," she muttered with a tired look in Emma's direction.

Emma gave a small, affectionate smile. Big meals like that took it out of Regina and even though she hid it, Emma knew that all the dangerous Baroness wanted now was to rest in her arms and fall asleep to the sound of her breathing. But they had a job to do. A sloppy, disgusting and tedious job.

As a reader, you should be happy you do not have to witness the gruesome ordeal as we leave the hardworking ladies to it.


	2. Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: It might help you see Regina as I did when I wrote this fic if you see her more as she was when she was the Evil Queen than as Regina is in the show right now. Here she is more theatrical, more dark and more sexual. (But not as evil anymore.) So yeah, think the (calmer) Evil Queen but in Victorian outfits and with a British accent (with thrown in foreign phrases). As always, you can connect with me or stalk me for fic updates on: Tumblr where I am Violetscentedwriter or Twitter where I am VioletscentedSQ or on Facebook where I'm Violet Scented (at least for now, facebook is trying to make me change my name). Now, back to the story!

Standing on the street corner and looking around in a flit of panic, was a young woman with greasy hair, scars from frequent abuse and pale grey eyes. It was Lucy Cooke, the niece of the late Josiah Cooke. Emma, now dressed in respectable clothing, walked over and gently put her hand on Lucy's arm.

"Good morrow, Miss Cooke."

Emma hid a wince at the words that came out of her mouth. She never knew whether to keep to the accent she was brought up with or the posher accent the Duchess had taught her to fit into the higher echelons of society. Speaking to the nervous Lucy, she might have been better off speaking like regular folk and not like, well, Regina.

"Mornin', Miss Swan. Did you… I mean, is he…?"

"Your problem has been dealt with, yes. Thanks to Baroness Von Mille," Emma pointed to Regina, who stood in the shade on the other side of the street and regarded them. "He will no longer be bothering you nor anyone else. You are free to take what pittance he left you, the faked resume from me and then start your life anew as a maid of all work."

Lucy had been staring over at Regina as if in a trance and Emma did not blame her. With her haughty expression, imposing presence, olive skin and daringly coloured clothes, Regina Von Mille usually commanded attention. Emma had not told the girl, nor any of their previous clients, what Regina was. She merely said that they would find the culprit and that the Baroness would deal with the miscreant in a fitting manner. They were building quite the impressive reputation and so details were unnecessary.

Lucy shook herself out of her reverie and handed Emma a small pouch of coins while saying, "Yes, Miss. Thank you ever so much, Miss."

Emma smiled at the pouch but did not take it. They had made their decision last night, Lucy needed that money much more than they did.

"No, dear girl, you keep it. It was our privilege to rid the world of such a nuisance as your uncle."

Lucy looked at Emma with big eyes. "Beg ya' pardon, but I must pay you, Miss!"

"Very well. You can pay us by spreading the word. We are looking for business again now and would be glad for your recommendation to anyone who may require our services."

"I will! I most certainly will, Miss. I'll never forget wha' you did for a poor wretch like me. I'll r'member you forever, I will!"

"I'm sure you shall, Miss Cooke. And we will remember you as well. Now, if anyone asks, say that your uncle has disappeared and that you think he might have drunkenly fallen into the Thames. Or well, something of that ilk, people vanish here all the time so I am sure you will know the right things to tell them."

"I'll do just that. Thank you ever so much. Oh and thank her ladyship, or I mean her Baronessisness from me."

Emma tried hard not to smile at Lucy's uncertainty regarding what to call Regina.

"I shall. Good fortune, Lucy Cooke and remember: do please spread the word about the service we provide. Only, do not tell them that you did not have to pay us."

"Course not. Miss. God be with you, Miss Swan. Goodbye."

Lucy scurried off clutching her pouch of money. She seemed to have shrugged off the yoke that had seemed to weigh so heavy on her young shoulders before today.

Emma turned around to glance at Regina, who was currently scrunching up her face at a passing man with an unfortunate body odour, and wondered if god would really be with them considering what Regina was. But then, if a god put wicked people like Josiah Cooke on this earth, surely that god would put people on it who could fight those wicked people? Either way, Emma believed more in Regina than she did god.

Emma smiled at that thought and walked towards the beauty in her dress of dark red velvet and ridiculously wide brimmed hat. Regina didn't shirk away from the sun because she was a vampire, she avoided it because it _annoyed_ _her_. Which said more about Regina than it did vampires.

All in all, Emma was finding that vampires were not so different from the humans they had once been. Finding out that the usual superstitions about sunlight, crosses and nocturnal natures were all ruses created by vampires themselves to fool mortals into thinking that they knew how to avoid and combat the creatures of the night, left Emma pondering the limits and possibilities of Regina's nature.

There were things that Regina had told her and there were many more that were still shrouded in secrecy due to Emma forgetting to ask about them or because of Regina's reluctance to share. Regina was usually more a woman of action than words.

Thinking about what she did or did not know, Emma realised that she did still not know how one became a vampire. She knew plenty of other details though, for example that vampires had improved eyesight, sense of smell and hearing. She also knew, after badgering Regina with questions about eating habits, that they could take some solid food but that their digestive systems struggled with it and that it made them feel nauseous and bloated. More details than that, Regina would not give.

When Emma had asked Regina if she was immortal, Regina had quietly replied that she was, but that there was another way to steal life from her. All vampires could be rendered almost lifeless, as if in eternal sleep, by being starved of blood or air. Emma had so many questions regarding how a vampire's body worked but many of them went unanswered as Regina herself did not know. She knew only two other vampires and claimed that they did not have many more answers that she did.

While vampires did sleep and make love as mortals do, there was one action of the bedroom they could not partake in: dreaming. Regina's sleep was a deep, undisturbed rest without dreams or nightmares. Emma thought her very lucky to escape night terrors and strange dreams but Regina alleged that she missed them. She said that the pure, bottomless blackness of her nights bored her. Every night when they turned down the lamp or when they collapsed after lovemaking in the night, Regina would say the same phrase:

"Dream a little for me, Emma."

To which Emma had made a habit of replying, "I'll dream of you."

Those words belonged to the blessed night. Those marvellous hours where they could be like any lovers without having to hide that they were the same sex or Regina's vampiric nature. Now, however, it was daytime and they were deciding what to do with their free time as their task had been completed.

"Emma, dearest. 'Tis far too bright out here today. It is irritating. Let us return to our rooms, I wish to play the piano forte for a spell."

Emma looked around. She wanted to spend the day with Regina but she was enjoying the feeling of being out in, what she saw as the _real_ _London_ , once more but now without a job to do. She could just relax in the setting of her childhood and not have to worry as much about her mannerisms and speech patterns as she did when she was in the posher parts of London. Here she could curse like a sailor and drink like one too. In fact, come to think of it, she had not drunk anything stronger than sherry for weeks.

"Perhaps in a while. I should like to stay out for a while. I think I shall head in to the Kings Head and have a gin or two before taking a hansom home," Emma said.

"Suit yourself, my sweet. Do not come home to me smelling of cheap gin, sweat and gruel, though."

Emma gave her a lopsided smirk. "Elitist bat."

"Gutter wench", Regina replied with eyes glittering with mirth.

They would have kissed, then. If only that had been something possible for two women. As it was, their hungry gazes at each other was all the kissing they could have until they were both hidden from view.

"See you soon, liebling," Regina purred before giving Emma a flirty wink.

Then she walked towards the stationary hansom cabs at the less run down end of the street to pay one to take her home.

Emma watched her leave and decided that it would only be _one_ gin and a couple of minutes of soaking up the tobacco-and-ale reeking atmosphere before she too returned to their clean rooms and stole a few kisses from Regina's full, painted lips.


	3. Lucy Cooke pays her due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: For future reference: this fic will be updated when I have finished a new chapter and it has been beta:d by the wonderful Nyx29. So there won't be any daily updates with this one. There should be two chapters posted per week and they will be spaced out quite evenly. I would also like to add that I obviously do not condone the idea of killing people or judging someone without a trial. What Emma and Regina are doing is just fiction and while Victorian society could have used someone to even out the playing field for anyone who was not a rich (and white) man – vampires playing god would not have been my answer. Thanks for reading!

"Beg ya pardon, Miss."

Emma, who had been standing by the bar and enjoying her gin, turned at the words and found no other than young Lucy Cooke standing at her elbow.

"Lucy! Hello again, this is a lovely surprise. All is well with you, I trust?"

"Oh yes, so very well, Miss Swan. And it'll be ever so much finer when I can do you a good turn."

"A good turn?"

"Yes, Miss. Remember that you said I was not to pay you but instead do you a favour, as it were? To spread the word and get you some more punters?"

Emma put her glass of gin down and nodded.

"Well, I've gone and done just that, Miss. Quick, weren't I? I was told by the landlord of this 'ere pub, Mr Garve, that you were in 'ere and having a drink. So I brought you some business, I did. Look here, in that corner is a couple what have need of ya services."

Emma's gaze followed Lucy's pointing finger towards a corner of the room. Seated at a table were a man and a woman in dark, respectable clothes. In their grey and black garb, they were near to invisible in the dimly lit pub. Emma thanked Lucy and wished her well before joining the pair in the corner.

"Good evening, Sir, good evening, Madam. Dear Miss Cooke seems to think that you might wish to employ me and my associate on some business?"

"Straight to the core of the matter, I see. I appreciate that," The man said in sombre tones. His voice sounded educated from the few words he had spoken and Emma gleaned that this was not an inhabitant of the Seven Dials rookery but rather a gentleman.

"Please, do sit down," the lady said and gestured to a chair at the other side of the table.

Emma obeyed and sat. When she had subtly arranged her dress, she put her hands in her lap and looked clear-eyed at the couple before her.

"So, of what nature is the matter that you require assistance with?"

The two of them looked at each other in a way which conveyed their uncertainty. Emma guessed at their concern and hurried to put their minds at ease.

"Do not worry about my discretion. I can assure you that I have heard everything under the sun and kept more secrets than you can imagine. Nothing you say here will reach others ears."

The lady squirmed a little in her seat. "I see. What about this associate of yours that Lucy spoke of?"

Emma smiled. "Oh the Baroness keeps secrets better than anyone. She is the silent partner in our arrangement. Silent as in non-verbal, not as in non-acting. She is the most lethal woman you should ever like to meet. Lethal but fair, I hasten to add. You may rely on her as you do me. I shall take your business to her and together we shall hunt our mark and then she will rid you of him or her. At the end of the day, however, I am the person to whom you speak and the person who takes the payment."

The couple once again glanced at each other and apparently decided that further questions regarding this lethal but silent partner would be ill-advised. Instead, the man leaned forward and spoke in hushed tones.

"My name is Theodore Tilbury and this is my wife, Helen. I am a barrister at her Majesty's court and Helen is the niece of the Duke of Devon. I tell you this so that you shall know that you are dealing with honest and decent people. However, the matter which I bring to your attention is not only ours, I fear. People of much higher station than us have been victimised by a miscreant who has wronged us, it is just that they have not been able to risk baring the shame and have kept quiet. We, however, cannot. We have tried, Miss Swan, but it is no good. This man must be stopped."

Emma felt the unmistakable heating of her blood that always came when a new case intrigued her. She nodded at the barrister and simply said, "please go on."

"This man, nay, _this fiend,_ has wrecked our lives by ruining our daughter, Georgina. He befriended her at her cousin's wedding half a year ago. We liked him well enough and encouraged the courtship. Little did we know that he was not the gentleman of high birth and honour he portrayed himself as, but an imposter."

Emma said nothing, knowing full well that she and Regina had met while both pretending to be of nobler birth than they were. Unaware of Emma's thoughts, Tilbury carried on after wetting his dry lips.

"He wormed his way into our home and seemed in every way to behave properly and gentlemanly towards Georgina. It was much later that we found him fled from our home with most of the money Georgina had been left by her aunt. He did not leave Georgina empty-handed, however. The grievous rogue left her with a broken heart and… with child."

He whispered the last words without looking Emma in the eye and his wife gave a small gasping sob into her handkerchief.

Tilbury shook his head, seemingly to himself.

"The part that is so unfathomable is that he left Georgina quite enamoured with him still. You see, he convinces his victims that he loves them but that he has an affliction – one that means he cannot stay in one place for too long or bear the same people around him. So cunning is he and so naive his victims, that they believe him and claim full understanding of why he needs to leave. Georgina procured her inheritance for him quite willingly and still says that he has committed no crime, this is why the police claim they cannot do anything about the matter."

Emma chewed her cheek as she took in his words.

"I see. And what of these other victims you speak? Are you sure of their existence?"

It was the sobbing Mrs Tilbury who answered.

"Positive. After the horrible occurrences with Georgina I asked my relations who that rogue truly was and why they had invited him to their daughter's wedding. They informed me that he was a young man who had quite blackmailed his way into the celebrations by threatening to admit to paternity in the cases of two pregnant young ladies attending the wedding. Both girls were ladies of title and wealth and their pregnancies had been hushed up. One of them through the scheme of her birthing the child in secret in Belgium and the other by a swift marriage to a gentleman who was ready to pretend to be the child's father."

"I see. And neither of those ladies were ready to confront their accuser."

"Oh no. They were, as is poor Georgina, still very much in love with the knave," Mrs Tilbury said sadly.

"I see. I must point out that we do not usually take cases like this. In this matter you should probably be better served by finding someone who chases men down and finds evidence of their crimes. Me and my associate, we… give miscreants a more final sentence than merely bringing them to the authorities."

Mr Tilbury gave one slow, solemn nod. "We are well aware of this, Miss Swan. And we believe that death is the only fitting end for this miscreant. If his actions towards the daughters of the nobility and the middle classes do not convince you of that, you should perhaps consider what he does with women of lower birth. He finds his way to amuse himself with their pain too, but as they do not have any money to give him he usually treats them much more roughly. There are tales of him… not leaving them alive to tell the tales of his deeds."

"He murderers them? Then he must certainly be brought to justice. Why, that would send him straight to the gallows."

"Oh, that it would. If there was any evidence left. But he is a sly fellow, sly like the devil himself. Speak to Lucy again before you quit this place, she will tell you of what he has done to these unfortunate girls and if you wish to take on our case after that, Lucy can give you my card with my details. If not – well, we shall rely on your discretion while we search out someone else who will bring this man to the fate he so richly deserves," Theodore Tilbury said sternly.

Emma frowned. "All right. I shall speak to Lucy. I thank you for your time and confidence. Good day to you."

"Good day, Miss Swan," Mr and Mrs Tilbury said as one.

Emma stood and walked back to the bar where Lucy stood propped up by the counter and conversing with the landlord. Emma smiled at her and brought up the topic of the knave and his deeds.

It took a few minutes before Lucy dared speak of the matter but when she did, the tale she told Emma was one of a mysterious man who came from the fine houses to visit Seven Dials and charm girls into his bed and then either out on the street with bruises and shameful memories or into the Thames as corpses.

Emma trusted the kind soul in front of her and took her story to be credible. While playing god and choosing who would live and die still pained Emma, she did feel that this was a man who would certainly deserve to be Regina's next meal. It was usually their custom to observe their mark for a while before striking, evil natures will show themselves and the women and men they had murdered had always shown their tainted souls one way or another before Regina's teeth sank into them. This meant that if the man turned out to be misunderstood or wrongly accused, she believed herself able to tell and spare him like they had done once in a case a few weeks ago. She doubted that this would be necessary in this case, though.

Lucy did provide Theodore Tilbury's card and the name of the man they were to hunt. His name was Jonathan Maddox.


	4. Where in the world is Jonathan Maddox?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hold on tight, it is time to throw some thinly-veiled Once characters into the mix. Please pardon how I remould them (and their names and titles) to fit this story. I see from the reviews and kudos that this fic is not doing that well and I'm sorry to hear it. However, that just makes me even more grateful to you few brave souls who read it and take the time to let me know that you are here. These historical fics take so much more work than a normal fic and so hearing that someone reads it and doesn't think its crap makes all the difference. Thank you.

Emma brought Regina to see the Tilbury's and get the final details before they began their quest. Mr and Mrs Tilbury were duly impressed by Regina's presence and her title and continuously addressed her as _Baroness Von Mille_ even when there was no need to.

Regina's title did open many doors for them in their ventures and made it worth the danger of not using aliases. Well, in Emma's case, her real name was lost many years ago and she would not worry about shedding the name of Swan that the Duchess had forced upon her if needed. In fact, she had gone by many a names in her days in London and in Bath. But Regina's name and wealth; now that was needed to get them everything they required to carry out their ruses and to get people to trust them.

Still, no matter how polite and diffident the Tilbury's were, Regina cut to the quick in a wholly impolite way and they soon found out what they needed to know. These were the notes Emma made in her little green notebook:

_Name of mark: Jonathan Maddox._

_Current whereabouts: Somesuch Hall, Sussex._

_Current hosts/ possible future victims: Marquis Stephen Rose and his wife and Marchioness Briar Rose and their daughter Aurora Rose._

_Wrongdoings he is guilty of: Corrupting minors, leaving pregnant and heartbroken women in his wake, assaulting and murdering women and theft._

_Known weaknesses: Womaniser, drinker, thieving nature, compulsive liar_

_Other known aliases: John Madders, Johnny Malden, [nickname - Jack Mad]._

_Undertaking in regards to mark: locate him and quietly make him vanish_

_Payment: Upon completion of undertaking._

It was all they needed to know and they bade the Tilbury's farewell.

"Oh… but Miss Swan, Baroness Von Mille – do you not wish to stay for tea? There will be crabmeat sandwiches and cheese scones," Helen Tilbury said with awe in her voice.

"No thank you, Madam. I am not fond of eating crab, I am more of a carnivore. We shall be in touch when Mr Maddox is no longer amongst the living. Until then I suggest you move on with your lives and tend to your daughter. Au revoir," Regina said decisively and opened the front door without waiting for the butler to do his customary duty.

Emma smiled apologetically at the Tilbury's and then winked.

"And now you know why I tend to handle the human interaction. Trust that we will provide you with justice and satisfaction. Shall you need to reach us, we will be at Somesuch Hall."

"Pardon my impudence, Miss Swan, but how will you procure an invite to such a noble household?"

"Oh, Regina tends to invite herself and people rarely complain. Not for the first week or so anyway. Good day to you both and I hope to find you in good health and spirits at our next meeting."

"Godspeed and do please be careful, Miss Swan," Helen Tilbury said breathlessly.

"Thank you, however, it is Mr Maddox who should be careful, Mrs Tilbury," Emma said confidently and nodded her farewell before walking through the door that the butler now held open.

* * *

 

They had gone home to their rented rooms in Belgravia to fetch some belongings and to change their attire. Due to Regina's transient nature she rarely stayed in any of the properties her husband had owned, nor did she employ more servants than she had to. Although that last fact was more to do with her wish to keep her vampire secret hidden. Because of this, these rented and luxurious rooms had been their home ever since they left Whitewater Place in winter.

It had been a cold day in early January when Lord David Blanchard had begun dropping hints that he should like to know how long Regina was planning to stay. She had arrived at Whitewater Place in September and only meant to stay for a couple of weeks, but being with Emma had made her stay far longer than anyone could have guessed. Considering that Emma's drawing lessons with Mary Margaret were becoming repetitive and by now, rather superfluous as the lady was becoming quite a talent at drawing her infernal birds every day, it was time for her to move on as well.

And so, Regina had pretended to employ Emma as her own drawing teacher and they had quitted Whitewater Place and left the Blanchards, who according to Regina had begun talking about begetting a new little lord or lady Blanchard and were happy to be alone.

The two women moved into the rooms in Belgravia and began looking for work. It was slow at first, after all, they couldn't just advertise their 'elimination of unwanted beings' just anywhere. Nonetheless, as the months rolled past and spring began to battle winter: word spread and the cases did come. So far there had been four cases requiring Regina to take a life and one case where the mark had turned out to be innocent and they had let him live.

As they stepped through the doors in Belgravia now, they found that a letter was waiting there for Regina. While Emma drew away the curtains to let the sunshine stream through the room, Regina opened the letter. Emma turned towards her to see her features turn from their usual expression to a scowl as she read on.

"What is it, my love?"

"It is a letter from Mary Margaret," Regina said quietly.

"Another one? They seem to be arriving monthly now. How is Lady Blanchard?"

"Her usual prattling, syrupy self. She speaks of hopefully being with child and wants me to visit again to 'clear the air.' How absurd. There is no clearing of the air that she made so fetid years ago. I do not have time to sit around listening to her apologising."

Emma's brows knitted. Back when they had met at Whitewater Place, she had known of the friction between Regina and her distant cousin but never understood the cause.

"Regina. You promised me that you would tell me why you are so cross with her one day."

Regina's shoulders lowered from the tense position they had been in as she read the letter. She looked up at Emma and sighed dejectedly.

"Very well. I suppose you deserve to know. I once loved a young man."

Emma's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"Yes, dear, unlike you I do fall for men occasionally. Just… very rarely. They so seldom interest me. But he certainly did. He captured my heart with his bravery and his kindness. Not unlike you did, I suppose. Daniel was his name. He was a stable boy at Mary Margaret's childhood home, Forrest Manor. He secretly helped me learn how to ride and thereby mask that I did not know how to."

Emma chewed her cheek as she pondered how hard it must have been for Regina to constantly have to pretend that her family was rich and noble and that she could do what the ladies of the gentry could.

"We fell in love and planned to elope. Knowing what you do about my mother, I gather that you realize how unsupportive she would be of me marrying him."

"I'm guessing she would throttle the both of you if she found out that you were not saving your virtue for some rich nobleman."

"Yes, something along those lines. So, Daniel and I met in secret and planned our great getaway. One evening when we were doing just that, and perhaps treating ourselves to a kiss or two, young Mary Margaret caught us. I swore her to secrecy and she promised she would not tell Mother. But she was ten years old and feebleminded and Mother, well she was extremely convincing. Mary Margaret told her everything she had heard and seen."

"Oh no," Emma breathed.

"Yes. The next day, Mother bade me and my father go into town and buy me some new kid gloves. Meanwhile, she located Daniel and convinced him that our love was ruining my life and my chances at happiness. She persuaded him to take passage on a ship bound for Calcutta."

Regina looked away, seemingly blinking away tears. "A week later we heard the news that a terrible storm had ravaged the ship and left no survivors. So you see, Mary Margaret's inability to keep a secret cost me my first love and my way out of Mother's tyranny. I never tried to escape after that. I was too despondent and unsure of what to do. I had years and years of constant quarrels with Mother until she married me off to the late Baron Von Mille."

"How did your mother pass away?"

"She had the life drained from her slowly."

Emma looked appalled.

"Oh not by my hand, you silly thing! I was speaking figuratively. No, she died of consumption. I was married by then and traveling with my husband when she laid in her sick bed and drew her painful and rattling breaths, each one bringing her closer to the end she so richly deserved."

"I do not know why you correct my misconception as if it was I was dim-witted? You _did_ kill your husband after all."

"Only because he treated me ill and believed me to be some wall in which he could stick his old nail whenever he chose. No man beds me against my will and lives."

Regardless of the quick change of topic, Emma felt her blood boil at the mentions of the Baron's conduct and the calm way in which Regina spoke of it. It infuriated her that every woman she knew was so used to this behaviour that it barely appalled them anymore. Emma knew that marriage could be such bliss, so why did it so often seem so unfair from a woman's point of view? Regina interrupted her reverie by clearing her throat and speaking once more.

"So, now you know why I patiently tolerate Mary Margaret these days but cannot find it in my heart to love her. Can we start packing and freshening up before our journey now?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, thank heavens for that."

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for confiding in me."

Regina gave her a shallow nod and then briskly walked out of the room. Emma watched her go and thought about just how much emotion a vampire could bottle up inside before she burst. She shook her head sadly and followed Regina to their shared bedroom to begin packing for their new undertaking.


	5. Baroness and the maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Warning, this is not going to be safe for work. Or public places. Or suitable for non-adults. Or for those suffering from certain illnesses exacerbated by smut.

So, they were to play _Baroness and the maid_ again. They did this frequently, usually for cases and sometimes for erotic purposes. When it was a real-life ruse to infiltrate some fine house and fool its inhabitants, Regina was obviously the Baroness and Emma the maid. When it was for bedroom play, well, that was when Emma finally got a chance to order her immortal lover around.

It was Regina's shameful secret that she allowed Emma to tell her what to do and how to behave, if only for a few hours when they were gripped by the hungers of passion. Emma knew very well that if she were to ever speak of their game, Regina would likely throttle her.

Sadly, this time it was not a game. Emma would have to pretend to be a lowly maid and not Regina's partner and beloved. It was to no surprise for Emma that Regina was already smirking at the prospect.

That smirk. That devilish, arousing smirk. It was fastened to Regina's handsome features as their carriage, a Clarence or 'a growler' as common people called it, took them to Somesuch Hall.

They had taken the train to Crawley and there hired the Clarence to take them the rest of the way. Emma frowned at the shaking of the carriage on the bad roads and the vexing driver who would not cease talking loudly to the horses. And _that smirk_. That overbearing, triumphant smirk. That painfully beautiful and maddeningly magnetic smirk of Regina's.

Emma managed quite a long while on the extensive journey before she pushed away from her seat and landed on the lap of the woman seated opposite her. Regina gave a little noise of surprise as Emma landed on her but quickly fastened her arms around her and purred, "my, what an impertinent little lady's maid. I shall have to take you in hand and teach you some manners."

Emma's green eyes were dark and she scowled at Regina before speaking.

"No, Baroness, that may be my fate when we reach Somesuch Hall. But here, in this carriage, you are still my business partner and the woman who whimpered under my hands last night and begged for my blood and for the honey between my thighs. So, I shall have you as an equal once more before we reach our destination."

Regina quirked an eyebrow and smirked once more.

"What? Here? In the carriage?"

Emma gave a nod as she moved her legs to either side of Regina to make room to pull her lover's dress and petticoats up and her drawers down. Then she finally got access to what was hidden underneath all those layers.

"Miss Swan! Do you really mean to fornicate in an ambulating vehicle with windows and a driver mere inches away from our heads?"

Regina's voice sounded amused more than shocked and Emma knew that this was something they would both thoroughly enjoy.

Emma moved her face so close to Regina's that when she spoke, her breath ghosted Regina's warm, full lips. "Do you think I care one whit about our surroundings, _Baroness_?"

"No, mijn beminde," Regina breathed onto her open lips.

Emma quickly slid her tongue in and out of Regina's mouth before asking, "what language was that?"

"Dutch," Regina murmured before her mouth was once more invaded by Emma's fervent tongue.

Emma's hands finally found their target under all the petticoats and caressed up the soft thighs and onto Regina's warm core. The moisture she found there inflamed her blood and made her moan wildly into Regina's mouth. Soon her tongue was moving inside Regina's mouth in the same rhythm as her fingers were moving in between Regina's lower set of lips. The rocking of the carriage gave the dance momentum and Regina's skill at keeping silent came into good use as the climax clasped her and crashed through her body.

Regina threw her head back and took deep lungfuls of air, trying to compose herself. Emma sat back on her side of the carriage and licked her fingers clean with a smug look in her sea-green eyes. That look was not born from what they had done but from what she would have them do next. She would have the haughty and powerful Baroness on her knees once more before they had to take their roles as mistress and servant.

"Regina?"

"Yes, mi amor?" Regina replied with a slight pant.

"I believe we have more time before we reach Somesuch Hall. I suggest you spend it tipping the velvet."

" _Emma._ You deliciously filthy, little fallen angel! I do believe that would be ill-advised though, I shall ruin my makeup if I do that. And my breath will smell of… well, _the liquids of your love_."

"Come now, you carry powder, lemon drops and your rose-and-brandy perfume in your portmanteau. You can mask it. But I should hurry if I was you, it will not do for us to arrive with your head under my skirts. Make haste, my love, before the liquid trickles too far and stains my dress. It should be put to better use in your beautiful mouth."

Regina bristled a little at being told what to do. But the glint in her eyes showed how it aroused her and how she wanted the prize between Emma's legs. She feigned reluctance as she kneeled on the grubby floor of the carriage and helped Emma bunch up her maid' s dress and petticoats.

Then she ran her hands over Emma's stockings, made of wool instead of the usual silk; to fit her role as maid, and up to her knees where she took a firm grip and parted Emma's legs as far as possible. She grabbed at the plain drawers and pulled them down to bunch at Emma's ankles. The wet centre that was bared to her now seemed to call to her and soon her mouth was fastened on Emma's pink rose petals and licking up every drop of dew she could get.

Emma placed her hands on Regina's tightly pinned coiffure to keep a proprietary grip on Regina's head. Then she leaned back and enjoyed her power and the pleasure she was getting from Regina's willing mouth. She bit back her scream when her pleasure crested. When she came back down to earth she grew sad that they would have to stop the game there before they found themselves arriving at their goal.

"That will have to do. I will consign myself to being the lowly maid with no power and few rights from now until the end of our undertaking," Emma said in a voice that was equal amounts breathlessness and disappointment.

Regina drew out a handkerchief from her portmanteau and wiped at her lips while furrowing her brow in dismay. Emma looked down and was almost startled by the discontent she saw in those dark, beautiful eyes. Regina gave a quiet sigh before she placed her hands tenderly on Emma's legs and spoke.

"My dearest, do please recall that while we act that you are inferior to me, you could not ever be that. You are Emma Swan and that means you are inferior to no one. There is no man, woman or beast who can compare to your brave soul, sharp mind and loving heart. You are a diamond amongst cheap trinkets. Keep that in mind as I give you orders - know in your heart that I adore and admire you above all others."

Emma leaned down for a kiss and then smiled. "I know, my love. I also know that whether I wish it or not, I shall enjoy playing my part. Just as long as I get my mistress's rewards as well as punishments."

Regina smirked once more. "Oh, that you shall, mon coeur."

With that Regina sat back in her seat and cursed in a, to Emma, unknown language under her breath as she wiped her cheeks and chin and then tried to powder her complexion back to its usual flawlessness.

Emma sat back as well and smiled out at the landscape. The smile did not reach her eyes, though. Soon she found that Regina was watching her.

Then, quite abruptly, Regina rapped on the roof of the carriage. "Driver, stop."

He acquiesced and reined the horses in. Regina gathered her skirts and opened the carriage door to step out.

"Regina? What on earth are you doing?"

"Do you recall that I asked you to bring some finer garments than a maid's but not quite as complicated as what I usually wear?"

"Yes, and I obeyed, although it sounded as peculiar then as your behaviour is now."

"Well, you playing my maid did not sit quite well with me. I worried you might feel uneasy, as you clearly do. So I came up with a secondary plan. Every titled lady who travels should have a companion."

Suddenly Emma understood. The clothes were meant to dress her up as a lady's companion instead of a maid. Regina clearly knew her qualms more than she did.

"But Regina, no lady travels without her lady's maid. It does not make any sense!"

Regina was reaching for a piece of their luggage and waving the driver, who moved to assist her, away. "I can invent a plausible lie for that. It's what I do, dear."

Emma felt her cheeks blush. This did not make any sense. They were both intelligent, logical woman who knew how to play a ruse. This whole scam would work so much better with her as Regina's maid. And yet…here was Regina, ready to risk it all to make sure that Emma's pride went unbruised. It went against their way of working and she knew that she should say no, but she would not. If Regina was going to turn this all on its head and make it harder to achieve the undertaking, just to please her – how could she say no? Besides, this did mean that Emma would have more comfortable rooms and better meals. Something she was looking forwards to after a week of playing the prostitute in Seven Dials.

Regina had picked out a stylish dress that was simpler and more muted than her own, a set of silk stockings and a beautiful necklace. She handed them to Emma while peering round to catch the eye of the driver.

"Driver! Place this bag with the others and do not drive on until I rap on the roof again. And if I catch you trying to peek into this carriage, I shall have your head as an ornament on my wall. Understood?"

"Understood, M'lady."

Regina pursed her lips. While 'my lady' was a perfectly correct title to call a Baroness in speech, she somehow felt slighted when people did not call her 'Baroness'. She had worked damn hard for that title.

"That's _Baroness_ to you, cur."

The driver heaved the bag back up and hurriedly bowed. "Of course, _Baroness_."

Regina got back into the Clarence and pointed to the items now laying in Emma's lap.

"Well, let us get you into a more suitable outfit and then hurry on our way."

"If I knew that stopping the carriage was a possibility, I should have asked for that when you were pleasuring me," Emma said with a grin.

Regina uttered something which was between a laugh and scoff.

"We enjoy a challenge so the motion of the growler was not a problem, now was it? Speaking of challenges, we now have to get you undressed and dressed again in this cramped carriage. I chose to forgo the corset due to the lack of room in here, you will have to change into one when we have wormed our way into Somesuch."

Emma began to hurriedly unbutton her dress. Luckily, as it was a simple maid' s dress, it buttoned at the front.

"Look at you, calling the Clarence a growler… looks like Seven Dials had some influence on you," Emma teased.

Regina helped the now unbuttoned dress off of Emma's shoulders.

"No, dear. _You_ had some influence on me and most of it was surely bad. Now hush and help me get this dress off you."

With a lot of effort and some profane language, they finally got Emma dressed. She did feel odd, wearing such a dress without corset and extra petticoats to get the right shape, but it was nice to be in silk and fine fabrics again.

Regina rapped on the roof and the growler continued its journey down the uneven road. Emma brushed down her dress and could not quite contain a smile. A genuine one, this time.

After some little time, the driver brought the Clarence to a halt and the horses whinnied their relief at being allowed to stop. They had finally arrived at their destination. Emma looked out the window and a large, gothic-looking manor house that was but one wing short of a castle. Her stomach whirred with excitement.


	6. Somesuch Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I have now changed my name on Facebook and dusted off an old pseudonym to use as a name there. So the ways of getting in touch with me are now: Tumblr, where I am Violetscentedwriter . Twitter, where I am VioletscentedSQ and Facebook, where I'm Emma Strand. Thanks for reviewing and recommending this fic – it's fanfic fuel for an insecure writer. I promise to reply to all reviews (that require a reply) as soon as I can. Oh, and I know that many of you have questions about why Emma and Regina do certain things in a certain way and general questions about their pasts. All I can say is that a lot of answers are woven into the story as it unfolds.

Somesuch Hall truly was impressive. Emma had come to see quite a few lavish things in her time with Regina, but this, this was grandeur on a scale which put everything else to shame. The old and large manor also carried an eerie and ethereal feel to it that was impossible to shake. Emma could not stop herself from thinking that Brontë's Heathcliff might come riding to the gates or Dickens' Miss Havisham might step forth from one of the dusty rooms at any moment.

Emma glanced towards her lover to see if Regina was feeling what she was. Of course, what she saw on those elegant features was nothing but pleasure at the dramatic and gothic halls. Regina, with her theatrical flair and dark secret, fit in here quite well. The only things not matching the manor were her crimson gown, kohl-covered eyelashes, painted lips and her golden skin, as the décor of this manor were in mute tones and discreet styles. The direct opposite of Regina Von Mille of course.

Physically matching the drab manor house much better was the old, but distinguished, butler who opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Good afternoon. My name is Baroness Regina Von Mille. I and my companion here were on our way to visit friends farther into Sussex when I started to feel queer and rather faint. I believe it to only be fatigue from my long journey from Paris. I saw this glorious building and felt sure that the distinguished people residing here would allow me to come in and rest for a while? A sit-down and glass of port would most certainly restore me."

The butler barely hid his clearly mixed emotions regarding the brazen request and Regina's impressive title.

"Pardon me a moment. I shall bring your request to my mistress, the Marchioness."

"Thank you, good man," Regina said with a regal nod.

He closed the door and they waited for a few minutes. Those minutes lingered long enough for Emma to hiss, "this better get us in, Regina. I have not travelled all this way only to return immediately."

"Patience, my dear. They cannot turn me away without being most discourteous and they know that such things become gossip immediately. They will let us in."

And of course, they did. The door opened again and the butler reappeared and gave a deep bow before speaking.

"Baroness, do please come in. The Marchioness says she and the Marquis will gladly meet your request and wishes to see you in the west drawing room. Allow me to escort you and your companion there."

"Thank you."

"Might I ask if you have brought any servants with you, Baroness? If so, they may wait in the kitchens."

"No, I have recently dismissed my lady's maid and was promised that I and my companion, Miss Swan, would be taken care of by the servants at my host's home. So for now, we travel with the bare essentials. Unorthodox and almost barbarous, I know, but finding replacement servants takes such a long time and I had to dismiss my lady's maid directly as she was stealing from me."

The butler sniffed. "I am sorry to hear that, Baroness. Clearly she did not deserve your employment. I suppose your decision to travel by a rented Clarence and not your own carriage and coachman is explained by this notion of traveling with _only the bare essentials_."

Regina stopped dead and let her dark eyes bore a hole into the insolent butler.

"I do not see why you feel entitled to make comments upon my travelling arrangements. I might only be a temporary guest under this roof but I am certain that your mistress would wish you to hold your tongue and merely deliver me to her in a timely fashion."

"Of course, Baroness. I humbly apologize for speaking out of turn."

They resumed walking down the long entrance hall in silence.

Regina's words had been false, of course. Both she and Emma knew very well why the butler dared to comment on anything regarding their arrival. He must have been asked by the Marchioness to question why a Baroness would arrive without servants and in a hired carriage. It was not possible to explain to other gentry that despite her title and wealth, Regina lived like a traveller. Never staying anywhere for long, always moving to ensure that she could play the unknowing foreigner and to never be known to anyone. Well, except for Emma, who shared her wanderlust and gladly travelled along.

Without another word, the butler delivered them to a large and airy drawing room which contained an elegant woman, whom Emma guessed was somewhere in her forties. She sat impossibly straight on a chair by the window with a book in her lap. Her dress was in cream and nearly matched her pale skin. She looked strangely unreal, as if she was so aristocratic that she had no need for breathing, eating or anything else human. This woman was certainly beautiful but looked strangely less like a human than the vampire standing by Emma's side.

"Good afternoon," the Marchioness said and turned to the butler. "Holt, please pour the Baroness a glass of water from the decanter over there and then you may leave us."

"Yes, my lady."

While he glided soundlessly over to a large table in the corner and busied himself with pouring Regina a glass of water in the slowest fashion possible, the Marchioness spoke. And there was suspicion laced into her every syllable.

"Baroness Von Mille, Miss Swan, my butler informed me that you had arrived and that you travelled in a rented Clarence. All the way from London? Would it not have been easier to travel with your own coachman and carriage, _Baroness_?"

Emma knew that both she and Regina heard how this woman pronounced Regina's title, as if she was convinced that no real Baroness would travel in this fashion and look the way Regina did. Emma cast a glance at Regina to see if the proud woman was about to have one of her fits of temper and insult their would-be hostess. But Regina merely gave a stiff nod and a surprisingly well-faked smile.

"Oh my, yes. It would have been so much simpler but I fear that my constant travels mean that it is easier for me to find temporary transportation wherever I am than slog my own carriage around. We arrived in Crawley by train and then hired a Clarence there, it is faster but much more fraught and gives the appearance of a lower station in life than arriving with my own carriage and coachman of course." She gave a little shrug and sighed, "C'est la vie."

The Marchioness shifted in her seat. Emma read her body language and guessed that she was still suspicious but now also quite curious. Regina had that effect on people.

"Ah, I see. It must be nice to travel so extensively. I must admit that Stephen, Marquis Rose, and I do not travel a great deal. He has far too much business to attend to here in England. However, we did stay in Venice for a spell last year and we of course travel to our summer house in Scotland every summer. We do feel that we should stay in one place though, for our daughter. Aurora is quite fragile at the moment as her marriage plans sadly fell through not long ago. A fact you might have heard as gossip, I suppose."

Both Emma and Regina replied that they had not and did not press the subject further, it was obvious that the tightly wound woman did not want to speak of it.

The butler gave Regina a tall glass of water and bowed before leaving the room noiselessly. As Regina was busy sipping her water, the Marchioness turned to Emma.

"So, I understand from Holt that you are the Baroness' companion?"

"Yes, I am lucky enough to hold that title."

"Lucky indeed! An honourable employment for a genteel woman. Not every young woman finds herself traveling with a foreign Baroness."

Emma smiled inwardly. She knew oh so well what this game was. She was subtly being pressed for details. _Why are you a lady's companion? What sort of lineage do you have? Why are you not married? What can you tell me about the unorthodox woman you work for? Is she foreign as I have guessed?_

Emma prepared to play the game, smiled her most charming smile and dipped her head in agreement before replying.

"Yes, I daresay it is. It has been very fortuitous for me. You see, the inheritance left by my father, who was a clergyman with some small amount of land, is enough to sustain me but only barely. I have yet to find a suitable husband and so I have had to seek employment and have been lucky enough to accompany the Baroness for a few months."

"Oh, I see," replied the Marchioness with a thinly veiled appetite for further details. Regina apparently decided to give her what she wanted.

"Miss Swan is something as unusual as a female drawing teacher. I nabbed her from my cousin, Lady Blanchard, who was employing her to teach her how to sketch. I felt she was wasted in that position and should take employment as my companion instead. I travel a lot and need the company of someone willing to live a transient life and prepared to forgo life's usual necessities of servants and a general peaceful existence. The company of another lady of your class is such a comfort when you, like I, am a widow."

Dropping names, the apparent transparency of their situation and showing their understanding of the social rules was the unspoken way for Emma and Regina to make their probable hostess trust them.

Emma watched as Marchioness Briar Rose relaxed her tense frame a fraction and gave them a smile.

"Oh, but how rude of me. You are still unwell, Baroness! Do you wish for something more than water? Perhaps some tea? Do please sit down."

Regina took the closest chair to the mistress of the manor and Emma sat down in a chair slightly further away. The scene was set. Now was the time for Regina to convince the Marchioness to let her stay.

"I do apologize for my abrupt and rude interruption of your day and for taking advantage of your hospitality, Marchioness Rose."

"Oh, not at all! If you are unwell, we must surely try to help."

"Well, that is most charitable of you. I fear that my future hosts… may not be so charitable."

Briar Rose's eyes grew big in shock.

"What do you mean, Baroness? Will they not treat you well? Who are these people?"

"Oh, they are kind people but they are of hale, hearty Sussex stock and have little understanding of weakness. I will not give you their names, not yet anyway, as I do not wish you to bear them ill will if you should ever encounter them. Safe to say that they are further out in Sussex and have not benefited from the nearness to London that Somesuch Hall has, they are quite… rural in their thinking. They are not as compassionate and generous as you have proven to be by taking me in without questioning my condition."

The Marchioness' forehead wrinkled slightly. Emma took it as a sign that she was about to either cave or to be on to their game and get rid of them. Regina put her hand on her chest as if she was struggling a little to draw breath and then continued speaking.

"Besides, I am not in a hurry to arrive there as they are rather older than all of us and not always the best of company. I feel sorry for young Miss Swan here, she does so come alive in the company of younger people and being locked up in a house, with a dreary widow like me and persons old enough to be her parents, for a long time is no fun."

Emma saw the Marchioness look to her right where there was a table with a framed photograph of a young woman sombrely looking at the camera on it. That must be her daughter, Aurora. Of course, Regina had spotted that the Marchioness would want company for Aurora and was letting the Marchioness come to that conclusion too. The Marchioness hesitated for a second or two.

"May I perhaps offer you to stay here for a short spell before you continue your journey? We wish to show you some Sussex hospitality and our daughter would surely be glad for the company and perhaps a drawing lesson as distractions from her woe. Your Clarence and its driver went back to Crawley station; I assume? So you would have to hire transport from the local inn anyway, correct?"

"Well, yes."

"Then stay here, rest up and then I will let our coachman take you to your final destination in our carriage. You can send a letter on to your would-be hosts and inform them of your delay."

That was it. They were in.

Regina acted surprised very well. Even Emma was fooled for a millisecond.

"Really? Shall your husband not mind if we stay?"

"Oh, I should think not. Stephen is rarely home anyway. He is usually seeing to the business of our estate or out hunting. Besides, we already have a visitor, a very well-connected young man by the name of Jonathan Maddox, so I do not see how two more guests could hurt. Anyway, you will not be staying for long."

"No, we will only stay until the Baroness is quite recovered and feeling stronger, then we shall take our leave with our greatest thanks to you," Emma replied. "I look forward to making the acquaintance of your daughter and offering her, and anyone else, free drawing lessons at any time. It is the least we can do as you so kindly offered us your hospitality."

"Of course, we women have to stick together, do we not?"

Briar Rose smiled conspiratorially and both Regina and Emma returned the smile. Just like that, it was done. They were staying at Somesuch Hall. Granted, they could not stay for long without arousing suspicion but hopefully, it would not take long to bring Jonathan Maddox to his judgement day.

"Now, do you require a while to rest after your journey and your queer turn, Baroness? If not, I should very much like to introduce you to my daughter and our esteemed guest, Mr Maddox, before you go and freshen up."

Regina put a hand to her forehead and took a deep, laboured breath.

"I believe I should be all right for that short amount of time, Marchioness. Perhaps a brief rest afterwards would be prudent, though."

Marchioness Rose gave a competent nod and stood up. "Yes, of course. Let us go find Aurora and bring her the good news of your stay here at Somesuch Hall."


	7. Meeting Aurora Rose and the infamous Mr Maddox

The Marchioness lead them out into the long hall and then up a set of stairs. The stairs were of oak with a burgundy and cream-coloured carpet running along the middle of them. Emma looked down as she put her foot on it and saw threads of gold glisten in the light from the large arched window at the first landing.

When they reached the window, Emma cast a glance through it and saw trees almost ready to bloom in the May sunshine. They ascended the next flight of stairs and ended up in a long gallery. The Marchioness went to knock on the second door to the left.

"Aurora, dear? We have company I wish for you to meet."

The door was immediately opened by a young woman. Her hair was fastened neatly in a complicated coiffure and was a warm brown colour which complemented her fair skin and glittering blue eyes. Emma found her an attractive young woman, seemingly full of sweetness and innocence.

"Hello, Mama."

"Good afternoon, dearest. I would like you to meet two ladies who will be staying with us. This is Baroness Regina Von Mille and her companion, Miss Emma Swan."

Lady Aurora Rose gave them both a smile and a curtsy. Emma returned both while Regina settled for the much less polite nod of the head and a hint of a predatory smile. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Regina was always so predictable when there was a handsome woman in the room. Or a handsome man. Or indeed a handsome piece of furniture. Emma was not jealous, she knew that she had Regina's heart, but she was mildly annoyed at where Regina's eyes unceasingly wandered.

Regina's reaction might not have been a surprise to Emma, but the reaction of the Marquis' daughter was. The young lady blushed quite crimson and took in every detail of not only Regina's appearance but then Emma's as well. There was more than the usual assessment of looks and dress-sense in that gaze, there was something deeper.

Emma's reverie was interrupted by the Marchioness who now spoke.

"Miss Swan here is not only a lady's companion but also a drawing teacher. That is quite… refreshing, is it not, my dear?"

Aurora nodded emphatically. "It most certainly is. A lady with not just one profession, but two! And the second one being so unusual for a woman."

The Marchioness looked a little taken aback at her daughter's enthusiasm. She cleared her throat subtly before continuing speaking.

"Well…. Yes. What I was about to say is that Miss Swan has offered drawing lessons to us all while they are staying here for a short while. I believe you struggled with your shadowing when you were taught by Monsignor Leclerc."

"Mama, I was ten. I struggled with most things that were not jam sandwiches."

Emma gave a little giggle while Regina just barely hid a smirk. Aurora seemed happy with the approval of her little remark and stood a little taller.

Her mother merely hummed with her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Well, we shall leave you to your reading again, my dear. Do you happen to know where Mr Maddox is at this moment?"

Suddenly the spirited girl looked unsure. "Yes, I believe he said he was going to take a walk in the grounds. Which struck me as odd as he told Papa he did not want to come with him outside because of the piercingly bright sun."

The Marchioness pursed her lips in displeasure.

"It is not for you to question the whim of such a worldly man as Mr Maddox, no doubt he had his reasons, dear. Now, please return to your books at once."

Aurora nodded and gave her mother a smile which seemed to wipe away the Marchioness's displeasure in an instant.

"Of course, Mama. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Baroness. And yours, Miss Swan. I do hope we can have a drawing lesson soon!"

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Aurora," Emma said with a warm smile.

The Marchioness was glancing down the staircase and through the arched window. There was a figure of a man in navy blue coming out from between the trees and walking towards the house.

"I do believe that is Jonathan Maddox, now. I think I should know that navy blue suit anywhere, he is quite the fashionable dandy, our Mr Maddox. An interest in bold fashion would seem to be something he and you share, Baroness."

Emma watched the Marchioness look Regina's dress up and down after she had finished speaking and just barely kept herself from snickering. She had told Regina that she should forgo her usual bold colours and wear a more muted dress. Something no one could take offence to, something understated and demure. But Regina Von Mille did not do _demure_.

Regina gave a smile that was so clearly fake that it almost hurt Emma to watch.

"Ah, I fear it is my non-English blood. It draws me to strong colours and brave fabrics."

The Marchioness furrowed her brows. "Ah, yes. Where exactly did you say you were from?"

Regina flashed her another fake smile. "I didn't. Now, perhaps we should hurry to catch your Mr Maddox before he ventures further away from the house once more?"

"Oh yes, you are quite right."

The Marchioness walked back down the stairs and Emma and Regina followed. The latter turning to give a look of annoyance at Emma before stepping down the first steps. Emma bit her lip not to laugh once more.

Soon they were out of the house and striding towards where they had seen Maddox. The bright sun beamed down on them and belied the spring chill in the wind.

"Ah, there you are Mr Maddox! I wish you to meet two other guests who will be staying here at Somesuch for a few days."

The man in navy blue looked away from the ground he had been studying and walked towards his hostess.

Jonathan Maddox carried himself proudly, chin up and chest out. He looked every inch of the young, conceited man who knew his own appeal and revelled in it. He was a handsome fellow, if somewhat wiry for a man. He was devoid of any facial hair and blessed with a broad chin and a set of piercing, pale blue eyes. His hair was chestnut brown and showed barely tamed waves threatening to caress his face. He gave them a smile, showing nicely sculpted lines at the sides of his mouth as he did so.

Regina made to look behind them, allowing her to whisper to Emma without being seen or overheard.

"Well now, the vile monster is most fetching. No wonder he manages to ruin women."

Emma merely scoffed unenthusiastically as a response.

"Jonathan Maddox, meet Baroness Regina Von Mille and her companion, Miss Emma Swan."

He bowed deep. "Charmed, I am sure. My, I had been so spoiled with a beautiful hostess with an equally beautiful daughter and now… I am blessed with two more utterly beautiful women around me. However shall I cope with all this beauty to addle my poor mind?"

The Marchioness gave him a mock-reproachful smirk. "Oh Mr Maddox, you are such a flatterer. Keep within the limits of propriety and you shall cope just fine."

There was an ever so slight jerk of Regina's eyebrow and Emma knew what that meant. That eyebrow wanted to be raised and then there would be a sarcastic remark. A hilarious one, no doubt, but surely inappropriate and suitably scathing towards Maddox and 'keeping within propriety'. Regina was a good actress and a good con-woman, but her temper and tendency to speak her mind had endangered them before and Emma was determined not to let it happen again. She stepped forward and took Regina's arm.

"Baroness? Are you all right? You seem to be swaying slightly? Are you having another queer spell? I believe you need rest."

The Marchioness looked distressed and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Oh yes, of course. I do apologize, I have kept you out here in the sharp sunlight when you were feeling so faint. Let us get you inside and up to one of the guest rooms to rest."

Regina clearly trusted Emma's initiative and played along by rubbing her temples and sighing.

"Do not blame yourself, Marchioness. I should have been more careful. A rest does sound like a good idea."

They walked back inside and Briar Rose called for a maid and asked her to take the ladies up to the two guest rooms at the end of the east gallery.

 

* * *

 

Emma was standing by the mirror, marvelling at how refreshing a spritz of cold water, some lavender perfume and a brushed-down dress could make her feel. She felt much more confident in her appearance now that she had put a corset on as well.

She was currently standing in Regina's room, for the simple reason that Regina always took longer to get ready. She said it was because her hair was unrulier than Emma's and because she wore more cosmetics, but Emma suspected that Regina just liked to keep people waiting. Not a charitable thought, but it was borne from affection. Emma simply could not help adoring every little quirk of Regina's.

Regina brushed away some excess powder from her brow and turned to Emma.

"So. Perhaps there is time for a little lust now that we are freshened up, mon ange? Just to keep me satiated throughout my awaiting acting performance?"

"Good heavens! Not again. I swear, Regina, you are insatiable!"

"I seem to recall that the carriage ride adventure was due to your inability to contain yourself, not mine."

After drawling those words, she sauntered her way towards Emma and stood behind her. Without warning, she grabbed her lovers corseted waist firmly.

"Come into my bed," Regina whispered in her ear. Then her voice changed to become warmer, deeper and more lecherous. "In fact… _Come_ in my bed."

Regina's grip on her waist was so tight now that she almost struggled to draw breath. Or perhaps that was due to the intensity of her sudden burgeoning arousal. That voice of Regina's. That deep, sensual melody of a voice. It compelled her, it mesmerized her and it made her frightfully wet.

The bed was right by their side. And yes, their hosts were waiting for them a mere floor below.

They ought not. They could not. But of course they did.

Emma turned and kissed her exquisite lover, nibbling impatiently on her lower lip while Regina pulled at the dress fastening on her back.

"No time to undress me, take me fully clothed," Emma panted.

"Merde! Shall we never get a chance to make love in peace and full nudity?"

Emma smiled at Regina's impatience.

"Oh, I am certain you will sneak into my room and my bed tonight. It will be just as it was at Whitewater Place."

Regina hummed her agreement in a sulky manner as she kissed Emma's neck. Then she whispered, "Yes, and I shall miss being able to make you cry out like I can in our own rooms."

"Less talking and more touching, my love. We are expected!"

Just then there was a noise outside the door. A maid, perhaps. Or maybe the butler. Either way, it meant they had to stop. Regina sighed in annoyance and looked like she wanted to set the whole manor on fire.

"Very well. Let us go downstairs and get this day over with. Night cannot come soon enough!"


	8. Conversations in a bedroom

Later that night, we find our ladies taking a deep breath after having survived their meeting with their host, and their first supper in Somesuch Hall, without being discovered for what they really are.

The whole affair had been stiff and strange. The only topics of conversation had been the weather, the horrors of the London smog and of course the history and architecture of Somesuch Hall. Emma had hoped that at least the latter subject would have been interesting, but alas, the curt Marquis had managed to make it quite drab and lifeless.

Jonathan Maddox had not spoken much. But he had been casting glances at both Regina and Emma. Long, searching glances, as if he was sizing them up. It had made Emma's skin crawl and she had been glad when Regina had requested an early night so that they could both rest after their day of travel.

Now it was long after their last goodnight to their hosts and Emma had just sneaked out of her room and into Regina's. She quietly closed the door behind her, crept over and crawled into Regina's bed.

Regina gave an annoyed grunt when she felt how cold Emma's feet were, but still moved aside so that Emma would get more room. This also allowed her to lay her head on Emma's chest in the way she often did back home.

Suddenly the manor felt still and tranquil. Everything always did when they laid like this. Regina listened to every solid heartbeat thudding rhythmically in Emma's chest while Emma let her hands play with the sable coloured strands that had escaped Regina's long braid.

"What did you think of the Marquis?" Emma asked.

"The usual sort when it comes to men of his class and station. Overbearing, ruthless, dull and with every emotion except resentment buried so deep down that he could not access them without a bucket on a long rope."

Emma laughed. "Oh please, dearest. Do not hold back! Tell me your true impression of the man."

Regina scoffed and let her hand grip Emma's hip over her nightdress before replying.

"The most important thing about him, and indeed his family, is that they are utterly predictable and therefore not a threat to us and our mission here. It will be easy to work around them."

Emma raised her head and bent her neck until she could kiss the top of Regina's head.

"Agreed. How do you think we should proceed?"

"With Maddox? I am not certain. We need to get him alone and out of sight."

"Yes, but what shall we do with the body? There is no Thames to sink him into and no starving pigs to gobble up his remains," Emma mused.

"We will think of something. But not tonight, the travel and all the pretence has tired me. I wish to rest."

"Rest? I thought you had a night of debauchery under the covers planned for us."

"I did but I am weary and judging by the sound of your heartbeat, so are you. Let us save it for tomorrow night and get some well-deserved rest. After all, you did have a point when you said that we should have had our fill in the carriage this morning, mon amour."

"Yes, that is true. We will save it for tomorrow night then. Shall I sleep here and sneak out at daybreak?"

"I would like you to. But I fear we have lost our knack for waking at first light and sneaking back to our own bed," Regina said morosely.

"That is what we get for living on our own these days. I bet you miss the days at Whitewater Place where we had to worry about Mary Margaret threatening to come in to discuss birds or fairy tales at any time of the night or day!"

Regina gave a muted laugh and Emma relished in that sweet, deep laugh that she adored so much. It always filled her chest with a warm, blissful feeling when she saw how carefree and sweet Regina was at night when they were alone. She once more craned her neck to kiss the top of Regina's head and stole a deep sniff of the thick, soft hair.

Then Regina slowly disentangled herself from Emma's embrace to allow her lover to leave the bed and return to the guest room she had been assigned. Emma left the soft bed, and the even softer woman, with regret in her heart and padded quietly to the door.

Halfway there, she was stopped by Regina who whispered, "Dream a little for me, Emma."

To which Emma gave her usual reply.

"I will dream of you."

* * *

The next morning there was not a sign of the sun on the cloudy, grey sky. Emma was sad to see that but not as sad as she was to wake up without Regina by her side. Ever since they had left Whitewater Place to share their rooms in Belgravia, they had found a way to sleep in the same bed. Even when they were out on an undertaking for a client, they had managed to swing it so that they could sleep next to one another. But now they were meant to be profoundly clandestine and of course, far away from London. Here they did not set the rules anymore.

Emma's sadness gave way to grumpiness and she hurried up to do her ablutions and to shake her gloom. She splashed her face with cold water from the basin and took some small comfort in knowing that Regina was probably doing the same in the room next to hers.

There was a knock at her door. Emma stared at the offending door while drying her face with a small towel. That knock was too careful, too uncertain to be Regina. Who else would knock on a lady's door this early in the morning?

"Yes?" Emma called out.

"Sorry for the early hour, but I must ask you something, Miss Swan," came a whispered reply. It was a woman's voice but did not sound like the Marchioness.

Emma opened the door a little and saw Lady Aurora Rose, fully dressed and wringing her hands. A nervous smile was plastered on the girl's face and Emma let her in immediately.

"Please come in, Lady Aurora. Is anything amiss?"

"No. Well, in a fashion, yes. I am most sorry to bother you before you have dressed but I fear this cannot wait. Do you recall Mr Maddox asking me to go riding with him this morning at supper last night?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you recall that I said I believed I had made plans but could not recall them at that moment?"

"Hmm. Yes, I believe I do."

"Well, I…. have not. But I should like to. I need to confide in you, Miss Swan."

"All right. Go right ahead, I am renown for keeping things to myself," Emma said encouragingly.

Aurora gave another nervous smile.

"I do not wish to go riding with Mr Maddox. Or, in fact, do anything with Mr Maddox."

Emma frowned. Could that rogue have gotten to this young woman already?

"Why? Do you not like him?"

Aurora sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Oh, I suppose I like him well enough. He is most charming and attentive. It is just that I… have the worst of luck with gentlemen. I rarely find anything to speak to them about, with the one exception being Philip. I could always speak to him. Or rather, he always seemed to know what to speak to me about."

Emma sat on the edge of the bed, close to Aurora.

"Was he the gentleman you were engaged to be married to?"

"Yes. He and I had no problems in spending time together. We were the best of friends. But then he, well, he decided that us being such close friends and one day married… was not enough for him. He wanted to forge a career and experience adventures far from England. That was why he joined the East India Company and left for India where he now resides. My mother thinks I drove him away, but I swear I did not!"

Emma patted her hand. "I am sure you did not. Some people just need to forge their way in the world before they can settle down."

"Yes. Well. Anyway, he was my best friend and I could speak to him. But every man I have tried to spend time with since, it all feels so forced and odd. I do not feel the need to search out their company and I feel like Mama is always there, watching me and judging my every word."

"That does sound unnerving."

Lady Aurora nodded and looked back down at her hands as if she was searching for words. Emma decided to help her along.

"So, you wish to avoid going riding with Mr Maddox today?"

"Yes. He said I should let him know if I had remembered my previous engagement during breakfast and I am on my way to breakfast now but…"

"But you have no engagement to tell him of?"

"Exactly."

"Would you like to tell him that I had offered you a drawing lesson this morning and did not wish to be rude and remind you at supper, but came to you before bed and reminded you then?"

Aurora looked at Emma with big eyes shining with delight and more than a little surprise.

"How did you guess that? Well, I mean how did you guess the drawing lesson bit? The part about why you did not remind me at supper is very clever and certainly not something I would have thought of."

Emma laughed. "I am a few years older than you and have had more experience with coming up with stories. Run along to breakfast and ask Mr Maddox to take you riding another day as you have a drawing lesson with me right after we have eaten."

"Thank you ever so much! I shall do just that! Sorry again to disturb you at this ghastly hour, Miss Swan. I shall send Hollis, my lady's maid, in to help you dress. Shall I see you at breakfast then?"

"Yes, of course, Lady Aurora."

As Aurora got up to leave, Emma began to loosen the fastening at the back of her nightdress. Aurora stopped, just for an instant, with her hand on the doorknob and gazed at the bared bit of shoulder Emma was now displaying as she undid the nightdress. Then the young woman hurried out of the door and away to speak quietly to the maid waiting at the end of the hall.

Emma chuckled to herself and thought, _I believe I know why you do not feel the need to seek out the company of men, Aurora. I wonder if I should tell you or if that would make your life even more confusing._

Before she could think any further on the subject, Hollis the lady's maid, came in and curtsied. Timidly but deftly, she helped Emma take off and fold the night dress and prepare her outfit for the day. Emma had to admit that she was looking forward to disappointing Mr Maddox's plans this morning.


	9. Take her in hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm aware that the fic has been pretty naughty so far. It won't be like that throughout the fic. However, it will in THIS chapter. You have been warned. If you want to comment on that or maybe ask me what any of the words used in this fic mean: contact me on Tumblr where I am Violetscentedwriter or Twitter where I am VioletscentedSQ or on Facebook where I'm Emma Strand. Now, back to Emma Swan who has gotten ready and is heading for the breakfast table.

Some twenty minutes later, Emma was finally dressed in a grey satin dress and a ribbon choker which she had picked up from Regina's luggage. As she entered the room she saw a long and beautifully laid out table with Regina seated next to Jonathan Maddox. Regina was drinking tea with a bowl of untouched porridge in front of her. That porridge would remain untouched, but usually no one noticed at a busy table as this one.

Regina looked up as Emma entered and gave her a little smile. Emma saw her gaze move down to the choker and knew that Regina would appreciate the little flirtation of wearing _her_ belongings as well as the fact that Emma had accentuated her neck – the one place where she would not allow Regina to bite her. After all, you could hide or explain away bite marks almost anywhere but the neck was far too visible. Regina's smile grew a little but then she returned to character and turned back towards the Marquis, who was speaking.

"So, I think I shall go out hunting those blasted deer which have been at the bushes down by the southern border. Will you join me, Mr Maddox?"

"Do please call me Jonathan, Marquis. Unless you find that too informal at this stage of our acquaintance. And yes, I should like to. Especially as my morning has quite freed up now that your lovely daughter is going to have a sewing lesson."

Aurora was sitting next to her father and busied herself with her toast while blushing slightly.

"Drawing," Emma said clearly. A footman offered her a cup of tea from the long serving table and Emma took it with a grateful smile.

Jonathan Maddox looked up at her without any sign of recognition. Emma was not surprised. With such precious trophies as a Baroness and the daughter of a Marquis to exploit, he was unlikely to remember an untitled woman in their midst.

"Pardon?" He spat.

"Drawing, not sewing," Emma explained.

"Right. Well, I had not finished speaking. If you had not interrupted so rudely you should have known that."

He was annoyed. Obviously he was not used to being denied a lady's company and could not take his annoyance out on Aurora nor her parents. So this unknown and mouthy blonde would do. Emma grinned. She quite fancied a spar with the famous Mr Maddox.

"I just thought we should clear that rather important fact up before you continued speaking, Sir," Emma said calmly.

Answering back so openly, even if it was in a polite tone, was not what was expected of Emma. Both the Marquis and the Marchioness turned to look at her in surprise. Aurora placed her toast on her plate with a trembling hand, Maddox scoffed and Regina, well, she merely sipped her tea.

Maddox shot Emma a questioning look. "Well, you certainly do not know your place, do you? Pardon me for asking, but who are you, again? Wait. You work for the Baroness here, do you not? As a ... lady's maid was it?"

Regina slowly put her cup down on its saucer. " _Companion_ , Mr Maddox. Miss Swan is a lady."

Emma could tell from Regina's slightly strained voice that she detested him but that she was working very hard to keep friendly with Maddox for now. After all, if she was going to try to lure him away to kill him - only one of them could afford to anger and alienate him.

Emma took a deep breath, so this was how they were going to have to play him. Make him dislike her and desire Regina and see who he came running after, just to then have that one kill him. Fair enough. She could give it a little more force then and play the devil to make Regina seem the angel.

"That is right. I'm companion to the Baroness but I am also a drawing teacher, I studied under Monsieur Bertrand in Knightsbridge. I promised Lady Aurora a drawing lesson this morning as the morning light here is perfect for drawing. I did not wish to remind her last night when the subject arose, but it was to me she promised her attention this morning. I am certain you can go riding with the Marquis instead, he is sure to make as excellent company as his daughter, and riding is just as enjoyable even if you do not bring a pretty girl along to gaze at."

The Marchioness gave a cough which sounded more like she was choking. The Marquis stared at Emma through squinting eyes. Aurora was nervously adjusting her sleeves. And Regina, well she had gone back to sipping her hot black tea.

Jonathan Maddox ground his teeth before speaking. "You are an insolent woman, I must say. You are lucky you are not a maid or I should ask your mistress to take you in hand!"

The room fell silent as everyone waited for Emma's reply. Before she got a chance to speak though, Regina once more put her tea cup back in its saucer with a clink.

"Oh, I'm certain that will not be necessary, Mr Maddox. I will however have a word with you in private about your questionable behaviour, Miss Swan. The toast will still be here waiting for you when we return, I'm sure. Mr Maddox, while her method of telling you was not quite seemly, she does have a point. You might have lost the company of young Lady Rose but gained that of Marquis Rose. Quite the feat, Sir. Now, if you will excuse us for a moment."

Regina stood and walked, with her usual swaying gait, out of the room. The men immediately stood and bowed as she left. Emma gave Maddox a smirk to show that he had not won and then she followed Regina.

Wordlessly, Regina walked up to the guest room she was inhabiting. Emma followed her with a subtle smile on her lips. She knew there would be no harsh words from Regina, but more likely congratulations on shaking the man out of his self-possessed position or perhaps some planning on how to handle the irate Mr Maddox from hereon.

Regina walked into the room and held the door open to Emma. Without saying a word, Emma walked past her into the room. Regina closed the door and moved closer to Emma. She brought her fingers up to caress along the choker Emma had borrowed from her.

"Did you hear that? Mr Maddox says that if you were a maid he would ask me to take you in hand. Well now, _Miss Swan_ , aren't you lucky that we switched from maid to companion?"

Emma gave her a flirtatious smile.

"No. Not on this occasion because no one punishes like you do."

Regina let her full hand cover Emma's neck over the choker. She did not take a firm grip, just enough so that Emma knew the hand was there. She was smiling an adoring and most amused smirk at her lover and Emma knew that what they would be doing now was not going to be _making plans_.

"I am owed some playtime, and according to Mr Maddox, you are owed a punishment. If we hurry, we can do both before you need to go down and have that toast."

"You better hurry then, Baroness. I have both breakfast and a drawing lesson to get to."

"I can be very quick when I wish. Assume the position, Miss Swan."

Emma pulled up her dress and her petticoats, grateful that she was not wearing a bustle to get in the way. Regina helped draw her cumbersome laced drawers down over her thighs. She hurriedly bent over Regina's bed and pressed her lips together to not make a noise when the blow struck.

Regina's hand was immediately on her rear. In landed softer than when they usually played this game, clearly Regina was worrying about noise levels too. Emma gripped fistfuls of the bed's coverlet and prepared for the next strike. When the hand landed she felt the sting and the heating of her skin and how it reverberated to her sex.

It had surprised her how a little pain could make the art of lovemaking so much more intense, it was a lesson she had learned from Regina's bites. Another blow hit her other cheek. The tingle of pain so close to her most sensitive parts overwhelmed her mind. The heady mix of the pain and the pleasure muddled into a feeling of being intoxicated. She felt wild and hot all over. Another blow landed on her soft rear and Emma felt her arousal growing. It soon became clear that she was not the only one who had noticed this fact.

"My dearest Emma, I can see how wet you are already. Is that pretty little cunt hungry? Does it need me? Does is wish to be penetrated viciously or kissed softly?"

Regina's voice was thick with desire and Emma knew she was not the only one quickly awakened by the spanking.

"Either. Just take me fast, we need to return to breakfast."

Emma felt Regina's hand caress over where it had slapped and then glide down towards her heated centre. Two fingers bypassed Emma's entrance and went straight for the swollen little nub beyond it. She started to rub it gently and Emma bit back a whimper. She wanted this so much it made her quite dizzy.

This heavenly action continued for a little while until Emma's legs trembled with need. Regina must have noticed as she upped the speed of her fingers and then it was not long until Emma's pleasure built to intolerable levels before the wave crested and freed her. She collapsed forwards onto the bed, moving away from Regina's fingers and bit into the coverlet to stop herself from crying out. She shook for a few seconds and then went still as she waited for her mind to clear and her body to recover.

Regina was by the basin pouring water from a jug over her honeyed fingers.

"That will have to do for now, mon amour. My needs will have to wait; we cannot risk that they come looking for us."

Emma was too out of breath to reply so she merely nodded and shakily stood up. Regina gave her a soaked wash cloth which Emma ran over her sensitive folds and then handed back. Regina rinsed it under water and hung it to dry. Then she dabbed some of her perfume on Emma's wrists and the front of her drawers to mask any scent. Emma rearranged her petticoats and dress and nodded that she was ready to go.

Regina gave her a quick but affectionate kiss and they walked back down together. When they entered the room, all eyes were on them. The Marquis was the first to speak.

"That took its time. You must have given her a good talking to, Baroness."

Regina sat down with an innocent look on her face and simply said, "absolutely."

Emma went to fetch some toast and jam. She would need quite a lot of it to recover.


	10. The Stableboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the glorious artwork for this chapter by Spoonofevil (aka yellowermine). Thank you for gracing this fic with your art!

* * *

 

 

The next two days proved to be a disappointment. Emma had been correct, her alienation of Maddox and Aurora's reticence to spend time with him drove the man straight into Regina's hands.

The problem was that he was not alone. Briar Rose, fearing that Maddox was no longer courting her daughter but now interested in the foreign baroness, seemed to appear wherever they were. This was clearly something which was vexing Regina most terribly as she was currently pacing back and forth in Emma's room.

"No matter where I turn, there she is! I have tried every method to lure him away but even slipping him secret little notes goes noticed by that eagle-eyed mother hen!"

"Well, even if you managed to get him alone, there is still the issue of what to do with his body. We can hardly hide it under a bed and just take our leave. Perhaps we need to kidnap him? If you manage to charm him and convince him to come back to London with us, we can easily vanish the mean little codfish."

Regina stopped pacing, her eyebrow quirked and her hands went to her hips.

"Codfish?"

"Well, yes, have you seen his vacant eyes? He looks like a codfish laid out in a market stall down in Billingsgate."

"What is it with you and creatures of the sea? You claimed our first mark walked like a crab and now we are hunting a dead codfish? Oh never mind, you are distracting me, Emma!"

"Sorry, my love, but it does not really matter. The only solution I can think of here is that we lure him away from Somesuch Hall!"

Emma leant back against the wall with a thump. Regina started at her, astonished at the loss of temper.

"Emma, I'll thank you not to raise your voice at me."

"You started it."

Regina glared at her.

"I suppose you are right. Perhaps I should drop a hint that I am ready to marry again, maybe then he will glue himself to my side and follow me to London?"

"That could work. Or at least hint that you are very rich, then he should totter after you just to swindle you out of your money. At least you will not fall in love with him and become with child. Or wait, _can_ you even become with child?"

Regina scoffed and waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Certainly not by him! He is getting nowhere near my child making facilities. But to answer your quite irrelevant question, no. I do not think I can become with child."

Emma hummed pensively. She had not considered having children. Neither she nor Regina had lived a life where caring for a helpless little life was an option. Perhaps they would adopt an orphan one day, give a child like herself a better chance.

"Corazón **,** are you paying attention?"

"Pardon? Oh sorry, did you say something?"

"Emma! Focus!"

"I am sorry, my love. I am just losing my concentration. It is so stuffy in this blasted house."

Regina sighed. "Fine. Let us walk in the grounds for a spell, perhaps some fresh air will wake you up and bring us both some new ideas."

* * *

They had not been outside the majestic doors of Somesuch Hall for more much than ten minutes before they were interrupted by a man bowing to them with his cap in his hand.

"Beg ya' pardon, Ladies. I believe you to be the guests that the Marchioness spoke to me 'bout. I'm the groom here at Somesuch and her ladyship said I was to provide you with the finest horses if you were to make your way down here."

It was then that Emma saw that they had been promenading towards the stables. Was there no solitude to be had in this place? Regina gave a scoff which Emma knew very well was about to lead into a scathing remark and dismissal of the groom. She decided to intervene.

"Thank you. However, we do not wish to go riding today. We should like to see the stables briefly, but then we will be on our way. We are just out taking the air, you see."

"As ya' wish, milady. Right this way."

They walked over to the stables and Regina glared at Emma. The sudden fury in her dark eyes made Emma smile a little, she knew that the anger would be forgotten in another ten seconds but it was fun to wind the haughty Baroness up.

The stables were large and light. There were about half a dozen horses resting and eating calmly and a stableboy sweeping hay from the floor between the stalls.

The groom made a clicking noise with his tongue, as if he regretted taking them in there. He was plainly looking at the stableboy and that made Emma and Regina look the same way.

"Ah, I am sorry, ladies. I mean, I think you're London folk so you should be used to all sorts, but still. I shouldn't want to shock, ya."

Regina gave an incredulous scoff. "Shock us? In what way could you or that stableboy _shock us_?"

The groom lowered his voice. "Well, ya' can surely see what I am referring to. This particular stableboy is a…. you know…"

Emma wondered if he was going to say 'woman' or 'oriental'. This, very fetching, person was clearly both those things. Emma looked over to see if Regina was showing signs of interest in the beautiful young woman. Luckily for her, the Baroness was busy toying with the clueless groom.

It was incredible to see how those sophisticated and sensual features could turn to mock-innocence when she wanted them to. Regina pursed her lips sweetly and pretended to wish to aid the groom. "She is a… talented floor-sweeper?"

"No, no, no. She is a…", he broke off in discomfiture.

Emma decided to play as well. These country types were so ridiculous with their astonishment at anyone foreign or different.

Emma cleared her throat and lowered her voice as the groom had. "She is a… brilliant cook as well as a stableboy?"

The groom looked dismayed but Regina decided to get one more play in before they put him out of his misery.

"She is a… unknown relation of the Queen?"

"She's an ORIENTAL!" The groom finally shouted in frustration.

The stableboy, or rather _stablegirl_ , turned to them after having heard the shout. She took her cap off and curtsied. Emma saw that she had long hair, all pinned up as not to get in her face as she worked, however some strands had escaped and tickled her cheek in the breeze flowing through the stables. When the stablegirl finally spoke, it was in a quiet and polite tone.

"I came here from Shanghai to be precise."

The groom looked embarrassed for a moment but then straightened up, drew snot up into his nose loudly and then spoke as if he had done nothing wrong.

"The little rascal disguised herself as a man, didn't she! Then she went and took commission as a sailor. They found 'er out of course an' dumped her on British soil with their cargo before sailing off again. Turned out that the Marchioness thought it would lend what she called 'an exotic flare' to Somesuch if we had ourselves an oriental stableboy. I'm not sure she understood that you were a girl, Muley."

"It's _Mulan_. And you would not speak of me in that fashion if you knew who I was before I came to this godforsaken country," the young woman grunted crossly before returning to her sweeping.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mulan. My name is Baroness Regina Von Mille and this is my companion, Miss Emma Swan," Regina said calmly and cordially.

Mulan looked up and gave another curtsey and a nod. The solemn young woman wore an expression that was hard to read but Emma thought that she saw a hint of gratitude at the polite introduction.

They heard the sounds of hoof beats and soon saw Lady Aurora Rose ride towards them. She stopped and sat waiting atop her bay mare. The groom hurried over and helped her off. Aurora mentioned something about the saddle when she had dismounted and he hurried off with the offending item to adjust it elsewhere.

Suddenly Aurora spotted Emma, Regina and the still working Mulan and walked towards them. She was taking off her riding gloves but not paying attention to her own actions. Her attention was fully fixed on Mulan.

Seeing a woman in britches like this was a shock to anyone's system but young Aurora looked more mesmerised than appalled. With lips slightly parted and a dazed look in her handsome eyes, she eyed the stablegirl's long legs in a way that made even Emma feel embarrassed. This woman needed to free her fluids and experience physical affection or she would spend the rest of her days staring longingly at fetching women until she was locked up in Bedlam.

The stablegirl noticed she was being observed and looked up from her task.

"Oh, Lady Aurora. I did not hear you come in," Mulan said hurriedly. She dropped the broom and curtsied. And then bowed. And then performed some form of awkward mix between a bow and a curtsy. All with her eyes casting thorough glances at the young woman in front of her, as if she was counting the freckles that the sun had brought out on Aurora's creamy complexion.

Emma looked to Regina and knew they were both thinking the same thing, clearly the attraction was not one-sided. Mulan looked as if an angel had just walked in to the stables. She adjusted her dirty waistcoat and tucked her oversized, man's shirt into her belted britches, trying to make herself more presentable. Aurora looked right at her and with a beaming smile spoke with a voice that suddenly sounded warmer and lighter.

"Hello, Mulan. Please stop bowing and curtsying, I have told you that I do not expect you to do that to me anymore. Well, not unless my parents are here to see it. I was just out on Intrepid, she is riding very well now. You were right about her coming around as she grew more used to her surroundings."

It was obvious that Mulan did not dare to look her mistress directly in the eye. She stared at Aurora's shoes as she replied.

"I am glad to hear that, Milady. She is a beautiful filly and you are a most excellent rider."

"And _you_ are exceedingly well-spoken for a former sailor and stableboy," Regina cut in, amusement obvious in her tone.

Mulan threw her a glance before returning to looking down at the stable floor. She had seemed surprised in that glance, as if she had forgotten that Regina and Emma were there. She did not have to answer Regina, Aurora piped up in her place.

"I have been practicing English with her and she has learned in record speed. She is so much cleverer than I, she speaks three languages and knows phrases in a few other ones. I can barely remember my modicum of French and German!"

Emma watched Regina smile the smile of someone who was aware of her own language skills being equally, if not _more_ , impressive. Emma was glad to see that Regina did not point this out.

"I see, well, you have both done a superb job. I just wish someone would give the groom some elocution lessons, he mangles his words something frightfully," Regina replied.

Both Aurora and Mulan gave giggling laughs while Emma managed a more dignified chortle.

During their days at Somesuch, Aurora had welcomed Emma's company whenever possible and seemingly relished their two drawing lessons. She had been warier of Regina. Warier and far more in awe. Emma could not blame her. Regina was impressive even to the most jaded souls and young women with an inclination towards womanly passions, like Lady Aurora Rose, would stand no chance. Often Emma would catch Aurora gazing at Regina across the room with a look which contained equal amounts of worship, fear, curiosity and arousal.

However, right now, Regina could have been dressed in nothing but her corset and Emma doubted that Aurora would have even glanced at her. The blushing young Lady was enthralled by the noble stablegirl who still shuffled her feet and stared stubbornly at the floor. Emma wondered if this brought back memories of Regina's own love for her stableboy. If it did, the Baroness was hiding it expertly.

Emma cleared her throat to gather attention.

"Well, I think it is time for me and Regina to take our walk in the grounds. Feel free to remain here and discuss the horses or have another of your elocution lessons, ladies."

She offered Regina her arm and Regina linked hers through and they walked out quite a while before they looked at each other in amusement.

"Diese kleinen Mädchen sind so süß," Regina said with a chuckle.

Emma sighed. "You forget, dearest, I am not actually gentry, I have not had language lessons. Say it in English, please."

Regina patted her arm apologetically. "Oh yes of course, dear. I do beg your pardon. I said that those little girls are so sweet. It takes a lot to warm my cynical, un-beating heart but they did the trick, I must say!"

"They are not that _little_ , but yes, they are tugging at the heart strings. And it is nice to encounter women who like us are more interested in our own sex than the opposite one. I do worry, though. I can see very few good outcomes from their love."

"Yes. I know. However, it might be that we can somehow assist them. We have been invited to accompany the Rose family and Mr Maddox to the opera in London tomorrow night. If we do go along, I might get a chance to convince Mr Maddox to come to my room and meet his fate when we return to Somesuch, and you can speak to Lady Aurora and explain the secrets of the sisterhood."

Emma hummed pensively. She was not sure if Aurora would be strong enough to face the truth about herself and where her interests lie. Broaching the subject and getting a bad response might get them both thrown out from Somesuch before Maddox had been killed. This would take some careful tact, and that was neither her- nor Regina's strong suit.


	11. The love between women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: It's a long chapter today, kittens. Warning for some angst and (contemporary for the Victorian era-) homophobia in this chapter. Don't worry, our ladies (and love) will prevail.

Dinner was being served. Tonight Emma was seated next to the Marquis, who was busy describing plans to build a folly on the grounds. Aurora sat on the other side of her and Regina sat opposite them, flanked by Jonathan Maddox and the Marchioness. They had just finished the soup and were now picking delicately at the miniature French pigeon pies on their plates.

Emma was partaking in quite a bit of the wine to be able to stand the Marquis droning on about his plans for the folly. Suddenly she picked up an interesting stray phrase wafting from across the table. She waited until the Marquis took another bite of the pie and hurriedly turned her face towards the diners seated on the other side of the table.

"Are you claiming that there is something amiss with ladies these days, Mr Maddox?" Regina's voice was cold and unyielding with only a patina of politeness.

Jonathan Maddox, always one to preen and show off his beauty, smoothed his hair and gave her a glittering smile.

"Not all of them, Baroness, but yes I am. So many of the younger ladies seem to me of a wicked and weak sort. They fall for every man who comes near them, think of nothing more than pretty dresses and fail to remember their place in society."

Regina swallowed her wine loudly and was silent for a short while. Emma could see a muscle working in her jaw and secretly prayed that Regina was not about to lose her temper. That could mean an argument which would alienate Maddox or it could lead to something much more violent.

Regina visibly collected herself and spoke with fake gaiety. "Surely not every woman is obsessed with men. I have met many a young lady who busied herself with hobbies, charity and being a good daughter and model citizen. They seem to think not one whit about men."

Maddox gave a musical and annoyingly beautiful laugh. "Ah, but Baroness, that in itself is unnatural as well, is it not?"

That muscle in Regina's shapely jaw twitched again.

"So, in your expert opinion, what is a young woman to do? Busy herself with thoughts of men or ignore them? You seem to condemn both."

Maddox laughed gaily. "Oh, I am not so conceited to think myself an expert. I am not even married yet!"

There was muted, polite laughter around the table but neither Emma nor Regina were laughing. Maddox once more smoothed his hair and continued speaking.

"I would say that there is a clear course, one that was quite obvious and natural to our mothers. A woman should wish to marry well and serve her husband but other than that, she should have no romantic thoughts of men. That is surely easy to understand even for a foreign and modern woman like yourself, Baroness? If she thinks more than that about men, she is of a dubious moral character and if she thinks less than that about the stronger sex – well, then I should worry about her."

"How come?" Emma had spat out the question before she remembered that she was meant to be conversing with the Marquis.

Maddox's cold gaze shot towards her and while those eyes were the most remarkably beautiful blue, they made Emma think of pools of deep ice water, ready to freeze and drown anyone who came too close.

He replied with a stilted politeness in his voice. "I do not wish to speak of unsavoury topics and ruin everybody's appetite but one hears of women with degenerated and despicable… leanings. Not wanting a man in her bed might make a women's mind turn sickly and make her passions turn… unfortunate."

The Marchioness put her fork down. "What are you alluding to, Mr Maddox? Unfortunate how?"

He looked grave as he turned to her. "Do not alarm yourself, Marchioness. This illness is rare and you are not likely to know anyone who suffers from it. Nonetheless, it does happen that certain women, devoid of a man's touch, shift their attraction and obedience towards members of their own sex. I believe some call it morbidity. I call it wanton depravity."

The Marchioness gasped in shock. Regina hid a furious grimace by drinking more wine. The Marquis made a disgruntled noise at the subject. But Emma only registered these looks briefly, because her focus was on young Aurora, who was blushing furiously and seemed to be blinking away tears.

Emma wanted to scream. Or tear Maddox's symmetrical face off. She calmed herself with the knowledge that he was soon to die and not say these things to anyone ever again. It did not remove the sting of knowing that so many people were of his opinion, but it soothed her a little at least. She promised herself to find a way to make Aurora feel better as soon as the chance revealed itself.

The butler came in to refill their wine glasses and the Marquis asked for the next course to be served. Everyone sat in silence until Regina changed the topic to compliment the wine. Emma knew that Regina wanted to argue against Maddox as much as she did. She also knew that it was pointless and would only ruin their chances to stay here and get to Maddox. Despite this, Emma still felt so bad for poor Aurora that she took the risk of leaning close to the young woman and whispering, "he is frightfully wrong. Come see me when we have all retired for the night and I shall explain why."

Aurora looked shocked but seemed to understand the need for secrecy and so quickly arranged her features back to blank disinterest. The Marquis took up the subject of the folly again and this time, Emma let him speak himself hoarse. It was better than the slimy toad next to Regina getting another chance to speak. Despite Emma's pained conscience when it came to their murders, she found herself aching to see Jonathan Maddox shut up for good.

* * *

It was late and Emma pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders in the now chilly room. She had not called for the maid to help her prepare for bed, she was waiting for Aurora. A timid knock on the door told her that her wait was over.

Emma went to open it and found the young woman standing there and looking around to ensure that no one had seen her. She was meant to be in bed and not sneaking in to guests bedrooms and clearly she was worried about being found out.

"Lady Aurora, please come in."

She walked in and sat on the vanity chair. She was still dressed as well and was smoothing down the skirts of her mauve dress.

"I wanted you to come see me because I need to give you another view on the subject that Mr Maddox brought up."

Aurora's eyes were fastened on the carpet underneath her feet. "What subject do you mean, Miss Swan?"

"I believe you know what subject I mean. Ladies who… find their interests lie with other ladies. It is more common than Mr Maddox would have you believe and it is certainly not an illness, although many will tell you that it is."

Aurora gave a laugh which was obviously meant to sound carefree but it came out strangled.

"Did you call me up to tell me that? How peculiar. Why should that concern me?"

Emma kneeled, a task not simple in the dress she was wearing, and took Aurora's hand.

"It should concern you because I believe that you have had those feelings. Perhaps you have felt the tug of the heart with men, like your Philip, but I am almost certain that you do so with women too. The reason for that assumption being that I know your hungry looks and your yearning sighs. Before I met Regina, I mean the Baroness, I did not know what those feelings were. I seemed to become obsessed with women and I could not say why. I thought I was just making close friendships, like all modern women do, but I found my devotion was always stronger than that of my friends. Regina showed me the reason for that."

Aurora's eyes looked big and glittered in the light of the taper on the vanity next to her.

"What are you saying, Miss Swan?"

"I am saying that I love her, Lady Aurora. I love her as a husband loves a wife, and that is the relationship we have with each other. We are in love and so we live together and are physical with one another like any other couple."

"You mean you…," Aurora broke off to merely stare in disbelief.

Emma laughed. "I am not certain how that sentence was going to end but I suspect the answer is yes."

Emma paused, letting the young woman take a breath and digest how her entire world had just been altered. Emma remembered the notion, understanding what it was she felt and that it was common and that it could be so sweet – it had turned everything upside down. With it came the knowledge of realizing how the world would spurn her sort of love and either pity, rebuke or be disgusted by her. Yes, Aurora's world was changing with every second the room's large grandfather clock ticked away and Emma wished she could have helped her more.

Aurora gave a sob and Emma stood a little so that she could embrace the sitting woman.

"I know. It is a lot to take in. If you are fortunate enough to be attracted to men as well, you can just bury and ignore your love for women. It is not right and it will scar your heart for life, but it can be done. However, if you are like me – you will only feel true love with other women. And then you have to choose. Do you wish to seal your heart and never allow yourself love? Or do you wish to take the risks and partake in the love that dares not speak its name?"

Aurora looked up from Emma's shoulder, her eyes wet and her chin quivering with muted sobs.

"I… I do not know!"

The door opened quietly and a regal voice spoke.

"Oh dear child, you do not have to choose today," Regina said softly and walked in to stand by their side.

Emma knew that Regina, with her vampire hearing would have heard every word coming in from next door and wished to help out and give her advice. She was grateful not to have to do this alone.

Regina gave one of her rare _true_ smiles and continued speaking. "You will have plenty of time. If you do choose to love freely, you will have more choices you must make. You will have to choose whether you wish to marry a good man and keep your love for women as a meticulously kept secret. Perhaps employ a companion or a best friend who will be your lover behind closed doors. I must warn you though… Finding a suitable woman, whom you care for and desire, will be hard."

Regina paused to let that sink in and then spoke once more. "If, however, you choose to leave this place, you might find more freedom and less hiding. And you would not have to search for a suitable lady to woo, you could simply leave with the woman you clearly already care for."

Aurora blinked her wet eyes. "A woman I already care for?"

"Oh come now, my dear. That exotic beauty in men's clothing out there. It is quite clear to anyone to see that she adores you and I daresay the feeling is mutual. You are fortunate that your parents have not yet spotted it. It would not surprise me if your hideous Mr Maddox has his suspicious though, that would explain his vile speech at dinner tonight."

"Mulan? But she works in the stables?"

Regina gave a brisk nod. "Yes, mijn lieve. And I am sure that your parents have taught you that anyone in a lower class than your own is unsuitable. But then, they would say that about a foreigner and about a woman as well. So whether or not you listen to them is up to you."

Aurora took a shaky breath. She seemed overwhelmed so Emma decided to change the topic for a little while. She smiled at Regina.

"Was that more Dutch, my love?"

"Why yes, nicely spotted. We will instil some culture into you yet."

Emma gave her annoyed glare at the condescension. "Why Dutch? I am used to you littering your language with French, Spanish, German and even Italian. None of that is so unexpected, but Dutch seems a little unusual?"

"It is a beautiful language, which I am trying to learn. Never stop evolving, Emma, that is how you keep from being bored."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "I prefer reading a good Penny Dreadful to keep boredom away."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned her focus back on Aurora. "We have given you a lot to think upon, my dear. What matters most right now, is that you know that our sort of love is not 'a rare illness' and we are not 'warped degenerates'. We are normal human beings of all nationalities, social classes and shapes. Do not feel ashamed of what you are or how you love, Lady Aurora. _Embrace it_."

Emma smiled kindly. "Or, until you learn to embrace it, just learn to live with it and ways of surviving. Perhaps you should speak to Mulan? I truly do believe that she feels the same for you as you do for her."

Aurora looked at her with pleading eyes. "Really?"

"Most certainly."

Aurora looked up at the standing Regina, who gave a small smile and nodded her confirmation. Emma stood and held her hand out to Aurora.

"Come, I will escort you back to your room. I am certain you have a long night of pondering ahead of you. Just keep in mind that if it all seems too bleak or if you feel frightened, me and Regina are here and not averse to being woken up."

Aurora smiled shyly.

"Thank you ever so much, Miss Swan."

"Oh please, call me Emma when we are in private. After all we have shared tonight, I think it is only fitting."

Aurora nodded. "All right, then you must stop using my title and just call me Aurora."

"I shall," Emma said and offered the overwhelmed woman her arm. With her free hand she made to open the door.

"Emma, before you go," Regina said and quickly stepped closer. With one gentle hand, she gripped Emma's chin and then brought her close to kiss her.

Aurora gasped at the sight and Emma and Regina both smiled into their kiss. It was Regina who broke the kiss and stepped away. She faced Aurora with the look of a patient teacher.

"See, my dear, it is just love. Nothing different than what your parents share."

A smile bloomed on Aurora's face and she nodded happily. "I see, Baroness. Thank you and goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear. Emma, I shall wait here for your return."

"Very well, my love. I shall be back directly."

Emma walked Aurora, who was very quiet but seemingly more invigorated than the sad little wretch that had shown up at Emma's door earlier on, to her bedroom and called for the lady's maid. Then she took her leave.

When she arrived back in her own room, she saw Regina seated on the bed and watching the flickering light of the taper. She rushed over and threw herself on the striking woman, pushing her back on to the bed. Regina started to give a yelp but muffled it just in time.

"What on earth are you doing, you blonde buffoon?"

Emma burrowed into Regina's neck and blissfully whispered, "loving you. Loving the very breath of you, you cantankerous, old vampire."

"Pardon? I must have misheard you, for a moment I thought you called me 'old'."

Emma laughed and breathed in the scent of Regina's perfume and natural scent mingled on her soft skin.

"You are the perfect age. You are the perfect everything and I am so fortunate to have found you."

Regina let her hands snake around Emma's waist and reverently stroke her back.

"And I you, my love. You are my everything. Please do not… ever leave me."

Emma looked up at her. She caressed a slightly rouged cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Never. My life is to be led by your side or it shall be but a shadow of a life."

They kissed, softly, warmly, sweetly and with every fibre of their beings longing to join. Emma's chest ached with how much she wanted to show her love. She wanted to fall asleep with Regina's head resting on her chest as they did at home. But not now. Not here. Secrets. They always had to keep their secrets.

Emma sighed and kissed the tip of Regina's nose. "I suppose you must return to your own room and we must call for the maid?"

"Yes, I fear we must."

Regina once more grabbed Emma's chin. "But only for a few nights more. We will end this miserable toad of a man and then nothing will keep me from sleeping in your arms. Nothing. Until then, dream a little for me, Emma."

Emma placed a last kiss on Regina's lips and replied, "I will dream of you."

She moved to the side to allow Regina to disentangle herself and leave. Before closing the door behind her, Regina blew her a kiss and Emma pretended to catch it with a smile. Then the door closed and Emma was alone.

"Just a few more nights," she mumbled to the empty room.


	12. The Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Here comes the chapter I promised you I would one day write (in the A/N in Whitewater Place) if you wanted a part two of the series. Thank you to all readers for reviewing and leaving kudos. And a big THANK YOU to Nyx29 for beta:ing this fic.

They were all dressed in their finest garb. Emma had even borrowed a deep blue gown from Regina. The ride here had been a long one, they had made it in two carriages to ensure there was plenty of room for the ladies gowns. Now they had finally arrived at the Royal Opera House and were making their way inside.

The Marchioness seemed to be coming alive with excitement, and it took years off of her face. Emma saw the handsome and elegant women smile like a giddy mademoiselle and had to admit finding her very attractive indeed.

"I daresay you will be happy to hear that I managed to procure two balconies for us. It is the middle of the season and so not as busy as the start, or in fact the end, when everyone seems to flock here," Marchioness Rose enthused.

Aurora smiled conspiratorially at Regina and Emma and whispered, "this is her favourite event of the season. She simply adores the opera!"

Emma looked around and realized that even without the performance having started, she was enjoying herself too. The hum of the excited crowd, the smell of wine and heady perfume in the air and the feeling that something extraordinary was about to happen was intoxicating.

"How astonishingly beautiful you look tonight, ma chérie. The thrill of the opera suits you," Regina whispered, her crimson painted lips dangerously close to Emma's ear.

Emma shuddered from the tickle of the breath and the sound of Regina's deep voice. With a start she realized that the Marchioness was speaking again and she had missed most of what was said.

"… and that is why I thought two balconies would be an excellent idea. How shall we split up? Two gentlemen and four ladies, who shall sit with whom?"

To Emma's dismay, Jonathan Maddox answered almost immediately.

"Two gentlemen, now that means one to chaperone either balcony and I am sure I cannot deprive you of your husband's company, Marchioness. Why don't you, your lovely little daughter and the Marquis take the first balcony and I will escort the Baroness and her companion on the second?"

Emma allowed herself the quietest of groans, so quiet that it could not have been heard by anyone. Anyone but a vampire, of course. Regina looked at her and raised an eyebrow and gave a quirk of her head to signify her agreement. Emma looked closely and realized that her lover's olive skin looked unusually pale and matte. She wondered if it was just the light and gilded features of the room causing this effect.

To the others Regina put on a strained smile. "Why yes, Miss Swan and I have been wanting to get some time with Mr Maddox so that would be most suitable."

The Marchioness looked disappointed. Emma wondered if she had been hoping that Maddox would sit with Aurora and fall for her charms. Briar Rose gave a polite smile which seemed painted on with a brush.

"Of course, well, our door is over there and yours is behind us. The light of the chandeliers should be sufficient for us to see each other clearly enough to wave to one another."

"Of course, Marchioness," Emma said.

With that, the Rose family went to their balcony and Regina turned to head for theirs. Emma smirked at how fast Jonathan Maddox followed her. Like a cat smelling fish on the air, he hurried after her while attempting to keep his dignity and failing miserably.

The balcony had three simpler chairs in red velvet in the front and two more ornate ones in gold and red in either corner. Regina went for a chair at the front and simply sat down. Emma watched Maddox's face fall. According to societal niceties, he was meant to choose a chair for her and pull it out so that she could sit. Emma considered giving her usual defence of Regina's ignoring social rules; _Sorry, she's a foreigner_ , but decided against it. If he wanted to attempt to court Baroness Regina Von Mille, he was going to have to work hard indeed and why should she help him in any way.

Covering his surprise with a toothy smile, Maddox sat down on the chair next to Regina and Emma swore at herself for not taking that seat right away.

"Do you come to the Opera often, Baroness?"

"Not anymore, Mr Maddox. I used to drag my late husband to the opera and the theatre quite a bit. It kept me from having to converse with him and be bored senseless."

Emma laughed and Maddox once more swallowed his surprise at Regina's lack of tact.

"Ah, I see. What an honest spirit you are, Madame. It must be that Mediterranean blood that flows in your veins. I am right in assuming that, am I not?"

"Mr Maddox, I have all sorts of blood in me. I do not stop to distinguish what drops comes from what part of the world."

Emma bit back a laugh. She knew she should berate Regina for not charming Maddox but at this point in the wooing process, there seemed to be little need for Regina to be polite. Maddox was clearly interested and hoping to impress.

Seemingly confused by Regina's answer, Maddox frowned for a second and then coughed to hide his confusion. He turned to Emma, finally acknowledging her presence. "What about you, Miss Swan. Are you an Opera aficionado?"

Emma gave a chuckle. "Nah, first time 'ere."

She noticed that he was staring at her oddly instead of replying. Suddenly she panicked. Had she just let her accent slip? Yes, she had. She had been so distracted by the excitement of the evening and the thrill of how Regina was toying with this ogre that she had not been minding her language. Dammit. She could only blame having been in Seven Dials, and going back to her accent there, for her sudden slip up.

She looked at Regina to see if she had noticed the faux pas, but Regina was busy brushing pretend-dust off her two glittering gold rings, one with a ruby and one with a brown smoky quartz. The rings caught the light and Emma saw Maddox look away from her and focus on Regina's rings. Regina had distracted the shallow little magpie. Gratefully, Emma took the moment to breath deep and take in their surroundings.

The balconies on either side all faced each other. Not very practical if you intended to focus on the performance but all the more useful if you wanted to study ladies' gowns and handsome gentlemen. Although the candlelight and occasional gas lamps kept the room glowing rather than perfectly lit. It also made the hall very warm, something which fitted well with the dark red velvet that covered everything from the chairs to the curtain over the stage.

Emma felt out of place in the opulence, but that was a common feeling for her and she knew how to handle it – merely seem as if you were comfortable and people would assume you were and that would lead you to be quite comfortable in the end. She wished Maddox had not been there so that she could ask Regina questions about the performance they were about to see.

Finally, the bell sounded to make sure that everyone had taken their seats. The show was about to commence. The curtains were drawn aside with thick ropes wielded by invisible stagehands and the stage was left bared, showing a woman in a lavish dress. She began to sing, softly at first, and Emma sighed inwardly. Of course it would be in a foreign language. She must learn more of the core European languages one day.

Until then, she could just focus on the beauty of the music, which was building into a crescendo now, and hope that Regina had a plan for how to sneak Maddox away and drain him.

Emma felt a prickle of fear. This was such a public place and they had still not decided where to dump the body. They might be back in London now but they could hardly just drop him in the Thames on crowded streets on a Saturday night. People might notice two ladies dragging a man along the streets with his expensive top hat falling off and rolling into the gutter. No, this was not the place to commit the act. Hopefully, Regina had come to the same conclusion. They would simply have to stand his company for one more night.

Emma was soon proved incorrect in that thought. The door to their balcony opened and an usher, dressed in the same red velvet as the furnishings of the Opera House, handed Maddox a slip of paper. It was neatly folded and from the corner of her eye, Emma watched him open it and squint to read it in the unaccommodating light.

He looked up from the note, as if he was pondering its contents. Then he crumpled it and hurriedly tucked it into the front pocket of his jacket. Speaking loudly enough to be heard over the singing on the stage, Maddox apologized to Regina and said that urgent business had just called him away for the night. He explained that he had just been given a business proposal that had to be addressed immediately. Regina, for once a little taken aback, forced a smile and wished him good luck and good evening.

Maddox said he would see them in the morning back at Somesuch Hall and then took his leave of them. As he closed the door behind him, Emma and Regina looked at each other. They both knew what his 'business' usually was, swindling young women out of jewellery, money and as a bonus; their virtue and possibly their lives. What on earth could the business which would draw him away from the tasty mark of a wealthy widow like this be?

"Scheiße," Regina muttered. She threw the gloves she had been holding to the floor and gave an angry grunt.

"Oh, come now, my love. We could not have killed and gotten rid of him here tonight anyway. It is a mercy that he left so that we can enjoy this evening together. Perhaps now you can explain what the sad woman on stage is singing about?"

"Emma, not now. This is all wrong! We should have killed him by now and be on our way back to the Tilbury's to claim our reward. I do not know how long we can encroach on the Marquis hospitality before his wife suspects something and asks us to leave, this case is taking too much time."

Emma sighed. "Yes, it is rather dragging on."

She looked back at Regina who was rubbing at her forehead with her hand. She still looked pale and Emma wondered if that bout of temper was just because Maddox had left.

Emma's brow furrowed and she decided that she had to ask.

"My darling. Is it… possible that you might be hungry?"

Regina looked up at her lover.

"Hungry?"

"Yes. I know you do not need much blood to survive. But lately, you have been taking small amounts of blood often. You have been having little tastes of me most every night and then gorging yourself on our marks. Now you have not eaten since the foul Josiah Cooke and you have been forced to go without little morsels of my blood since we cannot be alone together long enough for you to bite me. Perhaps it is skewing your balance of meals?"

"That is absurd! Are you saying that I have become accustomed to different eating habits and that I am now suffering because I have not eaten for a week or so? I have gone months without blood in the past!"

"Yes. But that was before we spoiled you with nightly portions of my blood and all those villains to drain. It would explain why you are so pale and so testy tonight, my love."

Regina pursed her lips in distaste. Emma knew how much she hated to show weakness. To be _needy_.

On the stage the singer hit an impressive high note and Regina, who had seemed to be enjoying the performance before, hissed quietly and rubbed her forehead again.

Emma felt worried for the first time. Regina seemed to be shaking a little, just as she herself had done when she was a child and lived off stolen sticky buns from the bakery and then had to go without when she was caught. That shivering, uncomfortable need that she had felt then was the closest estimate she could have to what Regina was feeling now.

"Regina? Should we leave? We could take a hansom around town and you could feed a little off me?"

Regina, still rubbing her forehead replied tersely, "no, our hosts over there would notice if this box was completely empty. We have to keep on their good side and cannot afford to gallivant off like Maddox did."

Emma smirked and bit her lower lip.

"We… might not have to leave, my love."

Regina looked up at her and Emma spotted dark circles under her beautiful eyes.

"Here? How am I meant to drink from you here? People would see. They would think I was either attacking you or making love to you and either option would probably land me in the hands of some incompetent Bobbies and then off to prison or Bedlam."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I did not mean for you to pounce on my neck, dearest!"

She looked around and made sure that everyone had their eyes on the stage or the other people in their box. Then she pulled up her dress and petticoats until her leg was bared up to mid-thigh. With her eyes on the stage she tapped her finger on her own thigh, just where her silk stocking stopped and showed milky-white skin.

Regina gave a low, throaty laugh.

"Well, I did so carelessly throw my gloves before. I suppose I shall have to bend down to retrieve them."

Regina kneeled down and pushed the gloves back towards her chair. Then she moved forwards, taking a few steps on her hands and knees. The sight of it made Emma's heart race. She knew that she would soon feel the heat of Regina's mouth on the sensitive skin on her thigh. The heat of that mouth and the sting of those sharp, vampire teeth which were now growing forth from Regina's human teeth.

Regina looked up at Emma with her dark eyes promising pain and pleasure. Then she licked the proffered skin, just above the stocking and all the way to where the bunched up dress stopped her mouth.

Emma drew in breath sharply and begged her mouth to keep closed. It did. All the way until Regina, after blowing out a few hot breaths on the wet skin, finally sunk her teeth in and bit. Then her mouth fell open and the smallest of gasps escaped it. It always hurt just a little, but luckily, the teeth were so sharp that the pain was brief and not as overwhelming as Emma had feared the first time.

Emma was not sure if Regina was moaning out loud, there were two singers on the stage now and their aria was drowning out most noise in the echoing hall, but Emma felt vibrations against her thigh and could only assume that Regina was moaning with pleasure. Emma wondered if it was from the taste of the warm blood or from the feel of her skin. She hoped it was a combination. She wanted to feed Regina of course, but oh, as she felt that hot mouth working on her thigh – she wanted so much more.

She knew she had become aroused. It had happened so fast and it was a testament to how much she had needed Regina's body these past nights. In her corset she felt her nipples harden to press against the firm material.

She looked down and saw the amusement in Regina's eyes as well as a glint of arousal. Regina, with her heightened vampire senses could obviously smell her desire. Then, while her mouth still softly suckled, Regina's hand slid up Emma's other leg and under the layers of dress, petticoats and the loosely fitted drawers. Soon those greedy fingers were on Emma's warm, wet flesh and then it was only a few heartbeats until two of them were _inside_ it.

Emma felt them slowly sink deeper into herself and reminded herself not to make noise. When the fingers were as far in as they could go, Regina's thumb began to circle aroused the hardened nub that held Emma's pleasure. She let her fingers move in and out, only a little as not to disturb the circles on the erect, slick pearl.

Emma was panting and trying hard not to let it show. She feared that her cheeks would have gone red and that her eyes were glazed with pleasure. Hopefully no one could tell in the dim light and with the fascinating performance on stage.

After a few heated seconds of this, Regina stopped sucking. Emma knew why, Regina had always been terrified of drinking from Emma during love-making as she feared losing control and having too much of Emma's precious blood. Regina gave a few soft licks to stop the blood flowing from the puncture marks on Emma's milky thigh. She looked up at her beloved as she licked the dark blood off her painted lips.

Emma squeezed her hands into fists at her sides to help her fight the whimpers and pleads for more wanting to escape from her mouth. As if to ensure that Emma was pushed over the edge into orgasmic bliss, Regina smirked a devilish smirk and mimed the words that were only meant for bedplay: _you were always meant to be fucked by me._

How those words always enflamed Emma. How they always made her keen and beg when Regina huskily grunted them into her ear. Emma closed her eyes and thought about the last time that had happened. Regina had been knuckle-deep inside her then too. But Emma had been pushed down onto the bed. She had been laying on her stomach, feeling the French bed linens under her stomach and face and the soft weight of Regina pressing down on her. Mercilessly, Regina's fingers had thrust in and out of her and the older woman had whispered those words over and over again:

_You were always meant to be fucked by me._

_Your body was meant to tremble and quiver beneath me._

_You were always meant to be fucked by me._

_You were meant to come undone on my command._

_You were always meant to be fucked by me._

_You were always meant to give yourself to me as I give myself to you._

_Come for me, Emma._

_Come for me._

Emma opened her eyes now and saw that Regina were mouthing those last words now.

_Come for me._

As that thumb on the achingly hard nub circled faster, that was just what Emma did. She came gloriously over the fingers inside her and prayed she would not leave a wet stain on the velvet chair. She shivered, she shook, she saw white light before her eyes as she closed them, she felt the blood thunder in her ears and yet she did not make more than a muffled whimper.

When she had finished she opened her eyes again and looked down. Regina was sliding the fingers out and sucking them clean with a satisfied grin. Emma felt an aching disappointment. Was she never to get a chance to pounce on Regina and return the favour until her hand cramped? She decided to plan a way to sneak into Regina's bedroom at night and take her lover quickly.

Regina on the other hand looked perfectly happy with her opera snack and brief exercise. She had returned to her seat with her complexion no longer pallid. With a superior smile she now watched what was happening on the stage as if she had not a care in the world. They watched the performance for a while until the bell rang for intermission.

As they stood, gathered their skirts and got ready to leave their balcony for refreshments, Emma noticed a crumpled piece of paper by the door. She picked it up. It had the words, _for Jonathan Maddox_ , written on it in a slanting but neat handwriting. She showed it to Regina who took it and unfolded it. She read the short missive and when she had finished she almost fell back onto her chair.

Regina's face turned to barely contained rage and she whispered, "Her! Why on earth has _she_ gotten involved in this?"


	13. A ghost from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: As I'm going away for a few days, I'll post two chapters tonight. (There should still be a chapter on Saturday as well.) It's timely that the posting is speeding up a little because we are getting close to the end now. Thank you so much for reviewing (I will reply soon) and for hitting that KUDOS button if you are reading on AO3.

Emma stepped forward and grabbed Regina's wrist to shake the woman out of her thoughts.

"Regina. Who is 'she'? What does the note say?"

Regina cleared her throat. "It asks Maddox to come meet the author of the note outside a coffee house in Kensington to then move onto a townhouse in Chelsea if Maddox wishes to hear more. It says that he will be promised not only a handsome reward but a 'sure-fire way to seduce Baroness Regina Von Mille' and then it mentions where we are tonight to prove that the offer is not a hoax."

Emma frowned. She could distantly hear the bustle of people moving and leaving their seats but her mind was racing regarding the note.

"You hinted that you knew the 'she' who wrote it? Is it signed?"

Regina gave a mirthless laugh. "Oh yes. But not with a name. A symbol. Have a look."

She extended the crumpled paper to Emma who looked at the bottom and saw what looked like a black stamp. It depicted a dragon, surrounded by its curled tail, roaring. Someone laughed loudly at the balcony behind them and Emma blinked with irritation. She needed to think. She needed to talk to Regina about all of this and she needed to know what was going on here.

"Regina? Can we leave? Do we have to remain for the second half?"

"I think so. It is better if we do not draw attention to ourselves. There is no point in following Maddox now. They will be long gone. Probably already cooped up safely in her Chelsea townhouse with gates high enough to keep the angels themselves out. No, we need to talk and we will have to do that during the second act. We will simply whisper to each other."

"Do we have to? I would rather have a quiet room to clear this up in. And a glass of gin would not go amiss either."

Regina gave her an irritated glare. "Get yourself together, Emma."

"That is easy for you to say, you have had your drink!"

Regina's features mellowed and she caressed Emma's arm.

"All right. Yes, I am sorry. We shall head down to the bar and order you a gin, perhaps with a dash of tonic to clear your head. Then we wait until the music starts and people once more focus on the singing and not their incessant chatter."

Emma's questions had to wait. They fought their way through the throng and joined the Marquis on his way to the bar. He ordered a whiskey for himself, a glass of champagne for the Marchioness, a lemon and ice water for Aurora and a gin and tonic for Emma. Regina declined any beverages. They took the opportunity to inform the Marquis about Maddox's departure and then made their way back to their box up on the balcony.

Emma sat and sipped her gin and tonic water impatiently. Finally, the crowd settled as the bell rang for the last time. The curtains slowly opened and the attention of the crowd was drawn to a man starting a song in a pleasing tenor.

There was a beat or two before Emma lost patience. She turned to Regina and snarled, "now you have to tell me more. No one is paying attention to us, tell me about that dragon mark on the note. What does it mean. Who is 'she'? What are you not telling me?"

Regina looked troubled as she answered in hushed tones.

"The dragon is the symbol of a very noble and old house with only one living heir. A woman I knew very well once and who I have been avoiding for years."

Emma took a breath to calm herself. "And _she_ lured him away from here? Why? It cannot have been pure coincidence. Did she want to claim the bounty on killing him? Or is she working with him? Is she perchance another of his victims?"

"No. I believe she knew precisely what she was doing. I should think she took him away from here because of me."

Emma looked thoroughly confused. "Please stop dangling information in front me. Speak plainly!"

"The woman who took him. As I said, I know her. We were… paramours. No, more than that. We were madly in love. Madly enough to decide to spend eternity together. That was why I allowed her to share her dark affliction with me."

"Your dark affliction? You mean your…"

"Vampirism, yes. She is a vampire and she made me in her image after I begged her too. It was right after the Baron's death. I was lonely, trying to live with having killed a man I had hated. A man my mother chose because of his wealth and title and who only wanted a pretty woman to lay underneath him at night. Yes, I was certainly… lonely."

Regina looked out into the room with her hand resting uneasily on her stomach. After a moment, she continued speaking.

"She was lonely too. Lonely, sad and despondent. You see, she had been in love with a woman and when her interest in that woman had been discovered, the woman's husband had wanted revenge: he hired a vampire to kill her but the vampire heard her story, took pity on her and turned her instead."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "And then she shared that burden with you?"

"Only after I begged her to. And we did not see it as a burden. We saw it as a way to be free. We would never be used or lonely again. We would have each other. Forever."

"I see. Well, as I am the one who sleeps by your side, I take it that did not go to plan. What happened?"

"Marchioness Briar Rose."

Emma felt the room spin a little. "Excuse me?"

"Well, she was not the only reason. Mal, short for Maleficia Sárkány, also felt that I was too obsessed about my first love's death. Back then, I still had a lot of hate for Mary Margaret over Daniel's demise."

Regina took a quick breath before continuing. "But the main reason was that she could not shake her feelings for her own first love. Briar Rose. Our current hostess at Somesuch Hall."

Emma looked over at the balcony where the woman was seated. " _Marchioness Rose_?"

"Yes. It took me a while to piece the puzzle together but when I did, well, I did not think it prudent to tell you that I and the good Marchioness have a former acquaintance in common. Nor did I think it a good idea to tell _her_. Neither about that I know the woman who dared fall in love with her all those years ago, nor that I share the blood-sucking secret her husband unwittingly led Mal to."

Emma clenched her jaw and found that her breathing had quickened. She did not want to be boxed into this gorgeous hall with the music that had been so beautiful but now only served as an annoying distraction. She wanted to be out there, hunting Maddox and finding out what this _Mal_ wanted.

"What do you suggest we do?"

Regina lifted her beautiful chin and gazed down at the stage.

"Why, enjoy the performance of course. Then smile prettily at our hosts as we inform them that we need to return to our rooms in Belgravia to fetch some more clothing and that we shall return to Somesuch tomorrow when the trains will start leaving for Crawley once more. In truth, we go to Chelsea to meet Mal and to claw Maddox back from her."

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. She could think of nothing worse than just sitting here while there were important things to be done.

"I suppose that is the best plan, yes. When we do find Maddox, should we take him to Somesuch?"

"Mon ange, why would we do that? No, Mr Maddox dies in London and Mr Maddox dies tonight. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes, it was what I was hoping would happen."

"Good, I am glad we are in agreement."

"Regina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are we certain this is not some form of trap? Could this _Mal_ wish you harm? Or be working with Maddox and have uncovered our motives?"

For a while they sat in silence. Regina looked like she was seriously considering the notion.

"No, I think not. Mal and I parted unhappily but not on unfriendly terms. We were lovers but we were also best friends and I have not hurt her in any way to make her want to take vengeance. Still, we should be on our guard and if we see any trace of danger – we leave for Somesuch Hall again and hope that Mr Maddox returns. Thank you for considering that, dolcezza."

Emma smiled. "You may be better than I at making plans but safety is _my_ area of expertise."

"Agreed. Now, enjoy the music, I believe our dear soprano is telling us of her broken heart."


	14. Dragons in Chelsea

Excuses made and the Rose family safely on their way away from London, Emma and Regina took a hansom to Chelsea.

On the way there, Emma asked the driver to stop on a street corner in Pimlico. She got out and spoke to a young man leaning against a post box. She gave him money and in return he gave her something long from his inner pocket. Emma got back into the hansom and they continued towards Chelsea. Regina stared at her when she sat back down.

"Emma. What on earth was that about?"

"Well, we do not have time to return to our rooms in Belgravia and fetch any weaponry so this will have to do."

She took out a grimy knife which she had hidden in the folds of her shawl. Regina looked at it with an incredulous expression.

"But darling, I am a vampire. Mal is a vampire. What good will that dull and probably disease-riddled knife do?"

Emma looked at the knife and replied with one word. "Maddox."

"Ah, so if I am busy with Mal and he tries to escape or attack…"

"He will know just how _dull_ this knife I bought off Jimmy really is, when it stabs his rotten heart."

Regina dipped her head in acknowledgement with a small smile. "I would be lying if I said I did not find your darker side horribly attractive."

"Nothing dark about it, my love, just being practical and not going in there armed only with my good looks and my fists."

"Having seen how much damage those fists can do to grown men makes me think that you barely need the knife, but I am glad you took precautions."

"So, how are we going to find this vampire nest in Chelsea?"

Regina pursed her lips. "We do not have _nests_. I am not certain how we will find it, but knowing Mal – her home will have her family crest on it somewhere. We shall simply have to stroll around Chelsea until we find it."

Emma sighed. "Wonderful. Two upper-class women dressed for the opera roaming the streets late at night. That does not sound suspicious at all! Thank goodness it is a safe neighbourhood, at least."

"We could handle ourselves in a rough neighbourhood as well, corazón."

"Yes, but even we do need to keep a low profile sometimes, Regina. We cannot keep seeming so out of place without having people ask questions."

Regina looked irritated. "Fine, if anyone asks we will say our husbands are right behind us, paying the driver or something. Now, stop worrying. We are almost there."

* * *

They had paid the driver and the hansom had sped away back into the London smog, which luckily wasn't too bad on this particular night. That was especially fortuitous as they would need a clear view of the houses to find the crest of that dragon roaring with its tail curled around its body. Regina had just informed Emma that if it was in colour, it should be a yellow-flecked black dragon on an umber background.

Emma looked up at the tall houses, they were all connected to each other and unaffected by the black soot that had stained the houses of Emma's childhood. Here the pale bricks looked strangely clean and the white of the windows and pillars gleamed brightly in the gaslight of the streetlights above. Emma wondered how it would feel to grow up in one of these houses. Would you ever dare play and get dirty when everything was so spotless?

"There," Regina said quietly.

She was standing before an end-of-terrace house which looked different than its neighbours. Different because the wrought iron fence that ran along the row of buildings stopped at the first window of the house on every house but this one. Here it had been extended up over the first floor window and instead of ending in the Fleur de Lis on the spikes, which was to be found on the rest of the row, here it had been changed to the figure of a dragon. It matched the crest of the house of Sárkány but the tails of the dragons stood right up, making them more like the pointed Fleur de Lis. They looked deadly sharp.

The little dragons and the higher fence made the house look strangely frightening and gothic on the otherwise sedate and orderly street. To top it all off, this house went against the grain by not having a white door with a plain, black knocker like the others. Here they were greeted with a black door and an umber knocker in the shape of, yes it was obvious wasn't it; a dragon's tail.

Regina put her hand on the wrought iron gate and warily opened it. Then, with much more bravado, she stalked up the six small steps to the door and used the dragon's tail knocker. Emma followed her and as they waited for the door to open, Emma gave Regina's shoulder a squeeze. She did not know what laid in wait for them this evening but she felt unsure and wanted the comfort of Regina's presence.

Standing behind Regina, she saw the profile of the Baroness' face as she turned to give her an encouraging smile. In the dim gaslight from the street she could just barely make out the glittering, dark eyes and the scar above the lip. But the smile, Emma could have sensed that smile even if they were in pitch black. It made her feel invincible and she removed her hand from Regina's shoulder with confidence taking root in her heart.

Their knock was now answered. A pallid, young woman in a maid's uniform opened the door and merely stared at them in peculiar silence.

"Good evening. I apologize for the disruption at this late hour. We wish to speak with Maleficia Sárkány," Regina said.

The maid kept staring. Emma wondered if her cold and vacant look was due to shock or if this was just what the woman was normally like.

A decisive voice was heard from within the house.

"Let her in, Sikes."

The young woman, clearly named Sikes, curtsied and stepped aside with the door wide open. Regina nodded to her and stepped in as if this was all completely normal. Emma followed, with a frown that showed just how _normal_ she found this whole affair to be.

When they were in the hall, Regina gave a low, throaty laugh.

"Mal. It has been a couple of years since I last saw you, but you somehow seem to look younger. It must be your diet. Young maids, is it?"

Emma looked at the woman standing in front of Regina. She was tall and pale, even paler than she herself was. Her long blonde hair was darker than Emma's though, and pinned up tightly. She looked stern and controlled but she clearly shared the love for red lip taint with Regina and had gone for a quite low cut midnight blue gown that complemented her blue eyes. She was beautiful but in a decadent and old world sort of way. Emma could see what had attracted Regina to this woman and it made her stomach sour. This tall woman had not noticed Emma, though. Her gaze was on Regina.

"It is none of your concern whom or what I eat these days, my darling Regina. You made that abundantly clear when you left me. Now, tell me, how are you? You do not reply to my letters so I am forced to ask you like this. What a sad state of affair for two soulmates."

Emma was standing behind Regina so she could not see her face, but she felt certain that Regina's eyebrow had quirked up when she answered, "soulmates? Is that what you still think we were? We were friends, lovers and partners in vampirism but we were never soulmates, dear. And I must say, kidnapping Maddox is not very _friendly_ of you."

Mal gave a scornful chuckle and walked further into the house without another word.

Regina sighed and began to take her frock coat and gloves off with the help of the maid. When the silent Miss Sikes had liberated Regina from her outerwear, she came back and took Emma's outing jacket and scarf.

Emma just had enough time to sneak out the knife from the scarf and wedge it into the silk belt that was at the bottom of the bodice of her dress. She worried that the knife might pierce the bodice or simply work its way out of the wide belt as she moved, but that was a risk she would have to take. Oh, how she missed the knife and sheath she usually had placed in her garter on her thigh on more dangerous missions. She decided that from now on, she would bring it along everywhere.

Regina turned to Emma and spoke in hushed tones, "Trésor, do not let anything she says get to you. She likes pushing buttons, just like I do. She cannot compete with you in any way and certainly not when it comes to my esteem. I love you. Keep your temper and watch out for Maddox."

"I will. And Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too. Please, do be careful."

Regina gave an almost condescending little smirk and a wink.

"I always am. Have some faith, my darling blonde macaroon. We will be done here soon and on our way back home with the mission done and dusted. Now, let us see why Mal has taken our prize. Follow me, I can smell her. That scent of blood, smoke and delicious perfume. Ah, some things never change."

Emma took a deep breath and followed Regina through room after room. Her unease was growing and so was her irritation. In her mind she prayed that Regina was right, that tonight was the night when they finally murdered Mr Maddox and then went home.


	15. Conversations with (another) vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks again to my faithful beta Nyx29 and the wonderful Yellowermine/Spoonofevil who has stuck with me and exercised her impressive art-muscles with these glorious Victorian character portraits she's been doing. (This time they are of Mal, Aurora, the Marquis and the Marchioness – meaning that she and I had to cast a famous actress in the role of Briar Rose.) Go check them out on my tumblr: Violetscentedwriter . Warning for some mild gore and general horrible people mentioned in this chapter.

They found Mal in a drawing room on the second floor of the tall house. She was laid out on a chaise longue and drinking wine with a brooding look on her face. Emma mused that she did not look happy for a woman who had just managed to successfully lure someone to her house for a meeting.

Without invitation, Regina walked in and sat down on a chair. She spoke in a bored tone.

"Are you going to tell me where Maddox is or do you want me to hunt him out? Are we playing some form of absurd _vampire_ _hide and seek_ , Mal?"

"Your morsel of boy-food is upstairs smoking a cigar and preening in front of his reflection in the window. I believe he is waiting for me but even after only a short while in his company I have grown bored of him. I cannot see why you have not just killed him."

Emma frowned. She wanted no more games. "Why did you take Maddox? How does he concern you?"

Mal scoffed and looked at Emma as if she was stupid beyond belief. When she spoke, the tone of her voice was deep and scornful.

"He does not concern me at all. Regina, who is this pretty little doll? A new toy of yours?"

Regina stood up so that she was placed in between Mal and Emma.

"Ah, it is as I thought, then. You did not lure Maddox here because you particularly wanted _him_. Any villager or townsperson could have served as your supper. You wanted my attention. You knew that if you just asked me to come I would refuse, so you created a reason for me to have to come," Regina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I know it ended badly between us. I know that being a vampire… was not all you had hoped it would be and I know you blamed me. I know you were angry and unhappy and that I could not soothe you. So yes, I wanted an excuse to see you now. To know that you were feeling better and had found your place in this life. And I required some distraction. It gets hopelessly dull here. Now, Regina. You did not answer my question. Who is the flaxen-haired little trollop here?"

Regina made a noise which sounded quite like a hiss.

"Save your insults for someone who deserves them, you witch. She has a name. Emma Swan. She is… everything that I have ever needed but never particularly deserved."

Mal smirked. "Ah, a favourite new lover, then?"

Before answering that, Regina raised her chin, making her look even more regal than normally.

"She is more than that."

Mal gave a scornful laugh. "More? Oh, do not tell me you are in love with this raggedy little doll?"

Emma felt her muscles tense under her dress. Her frequent walks and badminton playing meant that she was strong and agile for a woman, and something about this creature before her, made her want to use that strength to teach the aristocratic looking woman a lesson.

"Mal! She is not a doll," Regina spat. It was clear to Emma that Regina was getting more emotional than usual. "She is brave, strong, kind, funny and capable of loving fiercely. She is a much better person than you and I."

Mal stood up and stepped closer to Regina. She was so close now that Emma feared Mal might try to kiss her old lover.

"Is that why you have not turned her? Is that why you have not shared your vampire blood with her as I did with you? Are you afraid to taint her? To ruin the good in her?"

Regina stared into the taller woman's eyes without flinching and said, "no, I merely know how much she appreciates her eating habits and do not want her to have to live without being able to fully enjoy pastry and cakes." Regina's voice changed from rebellious to salacious. "If you had seen her _eat_ you would know why I do not want her to ever stop that _naughty little habit_."

Emma knew she should not have smiled. But even here, even now, Regina's little flirtatious double entendres made her smile. It made her feel safe and at home. She realized that this was exactly what Regina must have wanted as she felt Regina reach her hand behind her and grasp for her. She quickly extended her own hand to take Regina's.

Mal seemed as disgusted by the sexual joke as the hand holding and merely sneered and moved away. She returned to her glass of red wine and drank deep.

"So. Now that you have me here. Are you entertained? May we now have Jonathan Maddox back?" Regina asked tersely.

Mal looked out the window with a glum expression. It confused Emma how this woman switched from acting the role of a playful cat to the role of a depressed queen in mere seconds. She could not figure her out.

Mal replied while still looking out through the window. "Depends. What do you plan to do with him?"

"Kill him. He is a murderer, an abuser and a destroyer of girl's hearts and futures."

Mal sipped at her wine and turned back to Regina. "I see. Such an attractive manchild, 'tis a pity when the truly beautiful are so evil. Such a waste. Very well, I shall let you have him back. On one condition."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand and then let it go.

"Name it."

"Next time I send you a letter you will answer it, Regina."

Emma saw Regina tilt her head to the side ever so slightly. The room was silent with the exception of the fire crackling softly.

"Is that all?" Regina asked after a brief pause. She sounded unsure.

"Yes. I can see that you have a new love in your life and all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I only wished you to speak to me so I could know that you were content and safe. One always feels responsible for those one has turned. You will always be linked to me by my blood inside you and by the memories we share. I want to be able to watch over you. From a distance, of course."

"Like you do with Briar Rose? That was how you found me, was it not? That is how you found out that I was stalking Maddox."

Mal swallowed another sip of wine. Emma looked at the glass in her hand. Was that liquid a little too viscous to be wine? Surely she was not drinking blood from a glass like that? If so, whose blood?

"Yes. I own a manor house, under another name of course, a couple of miles away from Somesuch Hall and I make sure to take long rides which allow me to ensure that Briar Rose is doing well. To ensure that her monster of a husband does not make her unhappy. But it seems… that she is quite content with him. Imagine my surprise when one day I rode past and used my heightened vision to see some guests, one of which was my dearest and oldest friend. At first, I thought you had gone to see Briar to locate me, but a few days of watching and overhearing showed me that you were following that vain brat of a man upstairs."

"Why did you not try to contact Regina at Somesuch?" Emma asked.

Mal looked at Emma as if she had forgotten her presence.

"I tried. But you both kept too close to the manor. If Briar or the Marquis had seen me, they would have taken action against me again. I thought it better to speak to you here in London, Regina. But I knew you would not come if I sent you an invite. So, I sent one to Jonathan Maddox instead. He came ever so gladly with his little tail wagging and his snout smelling money."

"That is mixing animal metaphors," Emma muttered, mainly to herself.

Mal and Regina ignored her.

"So, if I keep in contact with you and let you know that I am safe, you will let us take Maddox and go?"

"Yes. Do you plan to kill him in your own house?"

Regina looked offended. "Certainly not! No, I will think of a way to lure him down to the riverbank and then I will drain him while Emma keeps guard and then Maddox will become yet another corpse in the fetid but powerful Thames."

" _Drain me?_ What do you mean drain me?"

The voice came from the staircase just outside the room. It belonged to Jonathan Maddox of course. He walked into the room with a confused and strangely disgusted look on his face.

"What is this madness? You are not what you all seem, are you? What are you three slatterns planning?"

Emma sidestepped him and closed the door behind him.

"Your death," Emma snarled curtly. Her hands itched to take out the knife and show this man what she thought of him and how he treated people.

"Oh dear," Mal muttered. "It looks like I am about to be more involved with this odd murder of yours than I planned."

Regina kept her eyes on Maddox as she replied, "we do not consider it murder, but rather _homemade justice_. We were hired by the parents of one if this man's many victims. They wanted him to stop being a threat to the women of London. No more scams, murders or attacks for you, Mr Maddox."

He turned to run but saw Emma by the closed door. She had just drawn her knife and was now showing it to him.

Completely unaffected by the drama of the situation, Mal took another swig from her glass and asked, "is that what you do with your time these days? Punish men who have wronged women?"

"Close but not quite correct," Regina replied while still keeping her gaze on Maddox. "Our marks do not have to be men. They are simply wrongdoers whose victims want them gone. Our second mark was a woman. She had a form of clinic run from the back of her husband's butcher shop. She helped girls who were in a family way to get rid of the child in their bellies. It turned out that she did so without much care for the girls well-being. She only wanted money and if she did not like the look of the girls, particularly if she found them prettier than herself, she let them bleed out on the streets when they had paid and left."

Emma felt sick at the memory. That woman, Mrs Barker, had shown no remorse nor empathy with the women who had come to her in their most desperate hour. She had not cared about their excruciating pain, their lost dignity or that they were likely to die. It was when she said that 'the young harlots deserved it' that Emma stopped feeling guilty that Regina was about to kill her. The rage and disgust bubbling up in her stomach then had overruled every moral complaint in her heart.

From the corner of her eye she could see Maddox twitch. He was looking back and forth from the women and seemed to be sweating. Emma wondered how long it would be until he panicked. She was hoping he would not do something rash.

Mal seemed interested now but in a completely callous way, like a medical practitioner dissecting a frog. She looked curiously at Regina.

"I see. So you play judge and jury when it is time for you to feed. What about these clients of yours? Do you not worry that they will contact the authorities about you? Or that someone they know will do so?"

"Of course we do. We are not stupid, Mal," Regina snarled.

"We are heartily aware of the risks but we find that it is worth it. We both know how to disappear into thin air if needed and we have an inspector at Scotland Yard that we pay to cover up mentions of us and to let us know if the bobbies find any real evidence against us," Emma said with her eyes trained on Maddox.

Then the man himself finally spoke. His eyes glittered with malice and some form of mad energy.

"If you are so friendly with the police, why do you not just report me? And what is this _draining and feeding_ business. Have you ladies been reading one too many Penny Dreadfuls and started to believe in monsters?"

Regina gave a dangerous, contemptuous laugh. "Not monsters, dear, vampires. You are in the company of not one but two of such creatures and you are about to feel what we are like, up close and personal. The police have no proof against you but we believe the many witnesses and what we have seen of your nature. We know that Lady Aurora Rose was meant to be your next victim. We also know we will not let anyone fall victim of your deceit and violence ever again."

Outside, the bells of a church started to chime eleven.

Regina stalked across the floor, her dark and deadly gaze drilling into Maddox.

"Do you hear that? The bells are tolling for your death. I have one ticket for hell with the name Jonathan Maddox on it. It is your reckoning day."


	16. The dangers of falling too deep

Maddox laughed manically. To Emma, he seemed a strange mix of anger, fear, panic and on a diet of only a few glasses of wine.

He looked away from Regina and focused on Emma, who was still by the door with the knife in her hand and righteousness in her eyes. His laughter died and when he spoke, his accent broke into its true nature.

"You want Jonathan Maddox? Jonathan bleedin' Maddox? That name is 'bout as real as your breedin' an' your posh voice, _'Miss'_ Swan! I should have fuckin' ripped your head off that day you talked back to me over breakfast."

Emma let her own accent drop as well. "Awright then, Jack Mad or whatever your bleedin' name is. Time to stop runnin' your filthy mouth. Time to meet your maker. You ain't the hunter no more, it's time to be the prey."

"Not likely, you ugly cow! I'm no one's prey! This world belongs to tha' likes of me and not you."

Regina walked a few steps closer to him and Emma wondered if her fangs had sprung forth from her teeth. Would Regina have to pounce on him here and now? This was not the rural quietness of Whitewater Place or Somesuch Hall. Nor was it the shadowy hustle and bustle of Seven Dials. This was the quiet but affluent Chelsea where everyone kept an eye on everybody and the neighbourhood was never abandoned. There was no way to sneak a dead body out of here unnoticed.

Emma's suspicions were proved correct, as a warning to Maddox, Regina opened her mouth to show razor sharp teeth. Maddox was backing away from Regina now and finally looked truly frightened. He still had an air of defiance though. There was an incredulity in him, as if he could not believe that the creatures to finally topple him and his ruin his games were _women_.

His face contorted in a grimace of dread and disgust and then he smiled. A horrible, frantic grin which looked _wrong_. Emma experienced a sense that something was amiss and that Maddox was about to do something desperate. With a voice breaking and rasping, Jack Mad, formally known as Jonathan Maddox and Johnny Malden, shouted in Regina's direction.

"If you wanna kill me, you'll 'ave to beat the ground to it! You can never have my life or my goddamn death. I 'ad to fight my way out of bloomin' Bethnal Green and the workhouse that my parents wasted their miserable lives in. I fought my way out, ya hear?! I'll never have no one runnin' my life but me. I will not be some stupid whore's prey or some monster's bleedin' meal tonight. I hope you all rot from the inside you pathetic, dried up old hags!"

He grinned madly at them and ran straight out through the window. The glass of the tall window shattered outwards and most of the glass fell to the ground with the body of the man known as Jonathan Maddox. He screamed desperately as he fell and Emma felt sure that he was regretting his decision.

He had probably thought he had a good chance of landing with only a few injuries and crawling away to safety. He obviously forgot that Maleficia Sárkány's house was the only house on the street with a higher fence. He fell onto it and was impaled by the dragons with their sharp tails sticking up. They pierced his chest and skewered him, making him look perversely like meat on hooks.

For a brief moment everything was silent. There was a slight breeze coming in through the smashed window and Emma felt it against her face. She felt quite numb and cold to the core. It had all happened so fast.

"What a terrible mess and what a waste of blood," Mal said as she peered down at the man gurgling and spluttering blood.

Two dragon tails protruded from either side of his chest and Emma was surprised to see his eyes still look so focused. They stared up at the window which framed the three women. He was still alive, but even she could see that it was only a matter of minutes before he would be the late Mr Maddox.

Regina exasperatedly ran a hand over her eyes. "Damnation! This was not how it was all meant to happen. People will have seen, or at the very least heard, that. How can we possibly explain all of this?"

Emma was about to open her mouth to speak when Mal beat her to it.

"Easy, when your London Bobbies come asking questions, we shall simply say that you met Mr Maddox in town after the opera and he was coming to see me. You accompanied him to my house for some wine and conversation before you all headed back to Somesuch Hall. He became terribly intoxicated and violent, probably due to being spurned by his chosen lady-friend, a part you shall have to play, Regina. He lost his balance while gesticulating wildly by the window and simply... fell."

Emma frowned. She was not certain the police would buy that version of events at all. If nothing else, they would open his stomach and find some wine, but surely not enough to make a grown man fall with such force that he smashed the window and toppled to his death.

Regina looked just as unconvinced.

"Mal. I know this is a lot to ask, especially as you and I have been estranged for so long, but we cannot be found here. We take a lot of precautions to keep a low profile but try not to appear as if we have something to hide. It is a fine balance, one that will be tipped over if we are found at the scene of a suspicious death and to make it worse – a suspicious death of someone we can be connected to socially."

Mal rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips in the fashion of a disappointed mother.

"All right. I suppose I could say that he and I knew each other through mutual acquaintances and that he came to my door in an erratic and drunken mood and when I spurned his carnal advances, he stumbled away from me and fell out of the window. However, there will be a cost for my lies and my time."

Regina stood up a little straighter, tension apparent in her body. Emma wondered if Regina was thinking about Mal's nerve to make demands after having brought Maddox here to lure them in. Or perhaps she just feared what this favour might be. Either way, her eyes glittered with barely hidden frustration as she asked, "What will this _cost_ be?"

"You will simply owe me a favour, Regina. Oh, and you will still honour the agreement we made before and answer my letters."

"I shall answer your letters, yes. Of what nature will this favour be?"

"I do not believe you have time to discuss that. Despite the quiet street and late hour, someone will spot Mr Maddox out there any second now. Soon we will hear the whistle of a bobby on the beat. I should make my getaway now if I were you."

Regina peered at Mal but then gave a curt nod. "I suppose I will have to trust you. Yes, I will owe you a favour and in return you will keep us out of this godforsaken mess."

Mal smiled a wolfish grin. "Agreed."

"Thank you," Regina said reluctantly and headed for the door. Emma cast one last glance at Mal. That smile unnerved her. Noticing the glance, Mal spoke to her.

"Miss Emma Swan, that was your name, was it not?"

Emma turned to Mal who now beckoned her towards her with two crooked fingers. Distrustfully, Emma walked over to the taller woman.

"Miss Swan. I wanted you to be aware of something very important. Something Regina probably has not told you. She and I share a bond. Not only the deep bond that comes from a vampire turning another, but from being two souls who clung to each other as our worlds fell apart. No matter how she avoids me, she still has me deep in her heart. In fact, one might argue that _this is why she avoids me_. The favour she will owe me will keep her close to me and when she once more falls into the security of our closeness, she will come to me and she will stay with me for all of eternity."

Emma clenched her jaw and lifted her face in defiance. She stared straight into Mal's kohl-framed eyes and tried to see the woman's soul. She was met with nothing but cold beauty. No that was not true, there was something. Emma felt like she could see loneliness. She kept her voice level as she answered.

"I think you will find that you are not the only one who shares a bond with Regina. Your bond was forged because you both needed someone. The bond she and I share however, was forged by clearheaded _choice_. She was with you as a cure for her pain, she was with me because everything about us is compatible and good. We do not just help each other survive, we live a healthy and happy life together, despite our circumstances. She chose me when she was in the right spirit to choose a mate for life. While you, you were just a lifeboat. And I think you know that."

Emma took one step closer to Mal before she continued speaking.

"Regina has all of eternity ahead of her and perhaps I will too if we decide I will be turned, but rest assured, no matter the length of my life – she will always choose me over you. She can owe you a million favours. I will still have her heart. I do not blame you for wanting her back but I will promise you this – she is not some pet you can coax back into your house after she strayed. She is Regina Von Mille and _she chose me_."

Mal swallowed. Emma saw a slight glisten in those beautiful eyes and hoped, despite her own feelings, that it was not due to tears. They heard Regina's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Emma? What on earth is taking you so long? We must make haste!"

"I am on my way, my love," Emma shouted back.

She gave a long bow to Mal and walked out. She waited to hear curses or insults from their hostess but all was silent. All but the noises of the people who walked past outside and had just spotted Maddox speared on the fence. There was a scream and worried voices. Emma hurried after Regina out the open backdoor and out through the gate to the alley, praying that they would get away unseen and that no one would have seen them go in earlier tonight. All that, and of course that Mal would keep to her word and make no mention of them.


	17. what comes next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And so we are nearing the end of this installment of Victorian Vampire Vagitarians. Two more chapters to go! If you want to get in touch with me or keep an eye on what I'm writing next, find me on Tumblr where I am Violetscentedwriter or Twitter where I am VioletscentedSQ or on Facebook where I'm Emma Strand. Oh, and there will be a little hint in here preparing you for what happens in the next chapter. Keep an eye out for it. ;)

They went home. The rooms in Belgravia, however small and inappropriate for a woman of Regina's status, felt more welcoming than ever.

They spoke very little about what had happened. They both knew what had to be done now, they had to keep their heads and wait. And hope. So much of their venture rested on that they were not found out and they had both always been aware of the risks. Bribes and the difficulty of tracing people and proving their action in their society only took them so far. They had now reached the part where they could only hope that it would be alright.

As they dismissed the maid for the night and wordlessly began the lengthy process of undressing each other, Emma pondered if she should ask the question on her mind or not.

"Emma. If you worry that lip anymore, you will break the skin. And trust me, mon ange, if you draw blood you _will_ make me peckish."

Emma shook herself out of her reverie and smiled at Regina's teasing. She had been biting her lip, she could feel it stinging now. She took a breath and decided to ask.

"I know we should just lay low and get some sleep, to then return to Somesuch Hall tomorrow as if nothing had happened – but I wonder, should we make arrangements for if it goes badly? Should we pack and decide on a location to head for tomorrow if the police come sniffing?"

Regina, who was unlacing Emma's corset, frowned. "I have considered that. I would suggest we do not do anything of the sort. If anyone sees packed bags or boat tickets lying around, it will all seem very suspect. If it all goes terribly wrong, I do have three houses which contain some ready money and the contact information for people who might hide me. I had that set up after I got rid of the late Baron. I have never mentioned it to you because it seemed… a little too serious. I know we tend to flaunt our bravery and devil-may-care attitude but now is the time for precautions."

Emma nodded. "Say no more. We will not jinx it. I am certain that it will all be fine, but if it is not, I will follow you anywhere. Just promise me one thing."

Regina walked around to stand in front of Emma and took her hands in hers. "Anything."

"If we do move abroad, you have to patiently teach me the new language."

Regina laughed. "Of course. Perhaps we should aim for my cottage outside of Deventer. You would get a chance to learn Dutch with me, my sweet."

"Wherever and whatever you think is best. I only have one real requirement and that is the one good thing about tonight as well: taking my time in making love to you and then sleeping by your side."

Regina answered by leaning in for a kiss. It started so soft that Emma felt her lips more as a caress than a true kiss. And then the pressure increased until Emma could wait no more. She opened her lips to let Regina into her mouth and she opened her arms to let Regina into her embrace. Come what may, she knew that they could survive anything as long as they were together. She was ready for the next part of the adventure, no matter where it would lead her.

* * *

It was ten in the morning the next day when they were leaving the Tilbury's house and Regina was walking fast in a bout of fury. Emma followed with a slight smirk on her face. She watched Regina swish her skirts to the side as if they were a cape and board the carriage, which had stood in wait outside of the Tilbury's residence.

Discussing it over breakfast, they had decided to go break the good news to the Tilbury's before returning to Somesuch Hall. The problem had arisen when Helen Tilbury had opened the door with a beaming smile and invited them in for a celebratory cup of tea. It turned out that her husband knew the inspector on the Maddox case and had sent his wife a telegram to inform her of the death of the man known as Jonathan Maddox. She was thrilled that he had fallen to his death and believed that god had taken her revenge for her.

While Emma had been overjoyed that their names had been kept out of the affair, she had watched Regina purse her lips in displeasure. Emma knew that she hated credit being given to a deity which had never helped her in her own hour of need and had today planned to be the bringer of good news for once. When Helen Tilbury happily joked about not paying their fee as Maddox had not been murdered by any hand but that of the lord, those painted lips had pursed even more.

Luckily, the part regarding the payment had been a joke. Emma was really not looking forward to the idea of Regina showing her vampire teeth to ensure they received their payment.

It was clear that Mrs Tilbury was blissfully relieved and Emma wavered between being happy that the woman felt her daughter's misfortune had been avenged and feeling a little queasy at the celebration of a person's death. She thought back to what Lucy Cooke had told her about the lower class girls being seduced, beaten and killed by this man and then… her queasiness left to be replaced by anger. Mere death was too good for that man.

No matter what Emma's feelings had been on the subject, Mrs Tilbury was overjoyed and had after her little teasing jape about not paying them returned with a neatly folded pile of bills. Apparently the bills had laid there waiting for them since the day when they were assigned to the task. Emma smiled patiently and said that they would take half of the payment for their time and travel costs but that Mrs Tilbury should keep the rest as Maddox had done the hard work for them.

Regina had not even looked at the money, she had enough of that commodity herself. What she wanted was a sense of using her dark curse for good and getting some sustenance. Sadly, she did not get any blood out of this but she certainly got to see the joy and relief their act had given this woman, even if it continued to become more and more clear that Mrs Tilbury thanked god, and only god, for it.

Emma saw Regina tense and open her mouth to speak and quickly said their farewells to pre-empt Regina's confession. The fewer people who knew for certain that she and Regina took lives, the better. They usually left their clients in the dark regarding what had happened with their little 'problem' and this was a rare occasion when fate that done that for them. Regina's pride and sense of truth should not get in the way of that.

The Tilbury's would remain in the belief that Jonathan Maddox had fallen out of a window because god had made it so. Regina would just have to swallow her ire and move on. And so she did as she huffed under her breath while climbing into the carriage.

Emma turned to see Mrs Tilbury waving them goodbye and waved back. She still believed more in Regina than she did any god and she knew very well that it was they who had stopped Jack Mad's spree of cruelty and not some benign deity. However, the world was a large mystery and maybe she did not have all the facts, perhaps some form of god had been on their side. Either way, anonymity for them and comforting faith for the Tilbury's sounded good to Emma. She got into the carriage and saw to her relief that Regina had stopped scowling.

Instead she was looking out the window in what Emma would describe as a pensive way. Emma got comfortable and then leaned over to put her hand on Regina's.

"My love? Are you ready to return to Somesuch Hall? You know we have to go back, it would look odd if we did not."

Regina waved her calm remarks away with her hand. "Yes, of course. We will go there, thank them for their generosity, make sure young Aurora finds her way into the stablehand's bed and then pretend to travel onto our 'real' hosts in Sussex."

Emma nodded. "While in reality we travel back to London and, well, wait for another case."

Regina turned to her. "You sound hesitant. Is it the trip to Somesuch Hall or the return to London that troubles you?"

"Neither. It is the prospect of another case so soon. Would you mind if we… wait for a while? I think I have grown weary of all the death and suffering. I would like some time with you. There is still so much I do not know about you. Can I… can I be enough for you? I mean as a food source?"

Regina gave a low, little chuckle. "Of course, mi amor. I have had enough big feasts to last me through the year. As shown at the Opera last night, all I need is a little taste of you every now and then and I should be satisfied."

With a tell-tale sniff of the air to catch Emma's scent, Regina took her hand and in response Emma entwined her fingers with Regina's.

"Splendid. Then let us return to Somesuch Hall one last time and then take some time to be together. Perhaps we should travel to one of your estates aboard after all?"

"Whatever you wish, Emma. All I need is your company. Now, let us not dally any further."

Regina rapped on the roof and the driver got the horses moving.

They were almost at the train station, where a train would take them back to Crawley, when Emma was reminded of Mal. She still felt convinced that Mal's scheming to get Regina back would come to nothing and did not want to upset Regina by destroying the illusion of an old friendship blooming up between her and her maker. Perhaps this time away would serve several purposes, it would take them away from Mal and it would give them time to grow even closer and make their relationship all the sturdier. When the carriage stopped and they got out to find a porter to come fetch their bags, Emma was smiling at the prospect of their future journeys.


	18. To Somesuch Hall for one last sojourn

Emma had been waiting for it. That long breathing in of the scent followed by a wistful sigh or a lusty groan. Regina had been good and kept away from it all morning. Well, except for that one subtle sniff of the air when she reached for her hand but that barely counted. But now, on the train chugging its way to Crawley, she went through the whole theatrical process that started with that sniff of the air and ended with the sigh of someone denied their favourite treat. Emma ignored it.

Crawley station looked peaceful compared to the busier London stations and Emma enjoyed getting out in the fresh air while they waited for a hansom to hire. Regina was applying some powder to her stunning complexion while Emma waved a driver down and had their bags brought to the carriage.

When they were finally secured safely in the carriage, they went on towards Somesuch Hall in silence. It was a gloriously sunny day and they could hear the birds singing in the trees. Emma smiled as she recalled the first time they travelled this route. She could almost recall Regina's tongue between her legs if she closed her eyes and focused. But at this moment, dwelling on that part of her anatomy was a double edged sword.

"I swear, I can read you like a book, mi amor. That naughty expression can only mean you are remembering what you made me do in a carriage going to Somesuch Hall about a week ago," Regina said accusingly.

Emma just hummed happily in response and kept her eyes closed, not willing to leave the delicious memories just yet.

Regina carried on speaking. "You know, you do not just have to recollect it. I could… perform the same service right now and right here."

"No."

"No?"

"No, Regina. You know why."

"You let me take you last night at the Opera."

Emma opened her eyes to give Regina a pretend-scowl. "Technically, that was with your fingers and not your tongue. Anyway, it is different today and you know that."

Regina scoffed as if she was truly offended and returned to looking out the window. But not before she gave the air between them another sniff.

"Stop that," Emma warned. "You can wait with that until later."

Regina grimaced in her direction and regally returned her gaze to the landscape outside the carriage.

* * *

 

Somesuch Hall looked stunning in the golden sunlight of the late afternoon. The windows glittered and gave the imposing manor a slightly more welcoming feel.

When they were invited in they were told by the butler that the Marquis was out discussing the crops with one of his tenants and that the Marchioness had been forced to lie down and rest after hearing the news about Jonathan Maddox.

They were greeted by Lady Aurora who was happy to see them and brimming with questions about what they had thought about the opera, how their night back in Belgravia had been and if they had heard about Maddox. Her youth showed in her exuberance and Emma wondered if the poor woman was usually bored out here in this big, secluded manor house.

Emma and Regina pleaded ignorance regarding Maddox and stuck to their story of going straight to Belgravia, packing some more clothes and spending the night there. Aurora barely seemed to hear what they were saying. Emma looked closer at Lady Aurora Rose and realised that there was more than youthful exuberance and the thrill of gossip. The young woman was almost glowing.

That was when Regina leaned in to whisper, "her neck. Left side."

Emma tilted her head to get a view of Lady Aurora's neck and spotted a red little bruise. It was small but clearly noticeable for what it was; a love bite.

Emma could not quite hide her happy snigger and Aurora stopped speaking.

"Is there something funny that I have missed, Miss Swan?"

"Firstly, you are to call me Emma and secondly… have you by chance had another elocution lesson with Mulan today?"

Aurora's mouth fell open and a pink blush crept into her cheeks.

"H-how did you know that?"

Regina gave a low chuckle. "I would suggest that you borrow my ribbon choker to wear today. And perhaps tomorrow as well. I should not think your mother will believe that mark to be a bruise from bumping into a door."

Aurora gasped and gripped her neck. "There is a mark!?"

"Yes, mon petite chéri. I suggest Mulan is more careful during her oral examinations," Regina said with a smirk.

Aurora took a few steps back while covering her neck. She seemed ashamed and bewildered by her secret seeing the light of day.

"I-I just remembered what you told me and how wonderful it seemed when you kissed and I… felt Mulan looking at me and she is so beautiful and she is so sweet and fascinating and-and I… had to kiss her and then we could not stop," Aurora stuttered fast in quiet tones.

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "You could not stop? How far did this go?"

Aurora looked around in panic. "I cannot speak of that! Oh, this is beastly! It is wrong and-and sinful and…"

Regina finished her sentence. "So very delicious?"

Aurora gave a quick nod while staring at Regina with big eyes. Regina walked over to Aurora and linked her arm with the young woman.

"It is not sinful, my dear. It is quite natural. Tell you what, mon petit chou, I will walk up to your room with you and tell you a few things about what women can do with women and how to avoid… leaving marks." She turned her head to look back at Emma. "Perhaps you wish to go out and find young Mulan and talk to her about these subjects as well, liebling?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "I shall. I could do with some fresh air."

She walked off and secretly felt relieved to be away from Regina and her constant sniffing and wistful looks. No, that was not entirely true. Being the object of Regina's deepest desire was not something she wished to be away from, it was the fact that she could not give Regina the particular thing she wanted right now that was grating on her.

Emma walked fast, stretching her strong legs after the long journey. When she arrived at the stables she saw Mulan brushing down a chestnut steed while comfortingly whispering foreign words to it. Emma saw that the serious young woman was… smiling.

"Mulan?"

The woman stopped with a start. "Oh, Miss Swan, I am so sorry, I did not hear you arrive."

"No, you seemed lost in your own thoughts and your conversation with that horse. What were you telling it? Were you perhaps talking about a certain young lady?"

Mulan looked defensive. "I do not know what you are talking about, milady."

"Yes, you do. I know what happened between you and Aurora. Congratulations! The first time kissing a woman can be overwhelming but oh so wondrous."

"Oh, it was not my first time kissing a woman, Miss Swan. The reason I left Shanghai was that I fell in love with my second cousin. She was six years older than me and married but… we could not resist each other. We were together for five glorious weeks until it ended. When our parents caught us, she blamed me and so I gathered my broken heart and got on a ship as a deck hand. I left behind a title, my family and my country to end up here and be treated like dirt. Until I met Aurora."

"She treats you better?"

"She treats me like an equal, nay, more than that. She treats me like someone she admires and wishes to emulate."

"Cherish that. I am certain I do not need to tell you the obstacles you two face if you wish to love each other."

Mulan straightened. "No. It is nigh impossible for us to have a future together."

"I have come to learn that more things are possible than you could ever imagine. Would you like my advice?"

"Yes," Mulan said earnestly.

"Meet in secret. Be extremely careful, you left a mark on her neck and that is a foolish mistake you cannot repeat. When you have lived through the first whirlwind of romance and know if your feelings are permanent, you have to decide whether you plan to live your life in secret or run away."

"I have considered that. The easiest solution would be for Aurora to marry and simply spend a lot of time in the stables. But Miss Swan, I am not sure I can stand watching a man touch her, claim her time and… love her."

"Running away will not be easy either. Not only because you are both women but because you have no wealth and because you are of different races. Society will not look blithely on that even if you are surreptitious. You will attract attention wherever you go."

"I know," Mulan said and looked down.

Emma could not recall seeing anyone ever look so sad.

"However, if you do decide to run away one day, come to London and ask around for Baroness Regina Von Mille. People will lead you to her, and me, and we will help you in any way we can. Love is stronger than anything and it finds a way, especially with the help of friends", Emma said with a wink.

A small smile played at Mulan's supple lips and she nodded. Emma suspected that the girl did not dare to speak for the risk of her voice cracking with emotion.

They heard heavy footfalls and Mulan croaked, "the groom. He is back from his tea break. He must not find me fraternising."

"Of course. I shall leave you to your work. Good luck with everything, Mulan. And remember, you must take more care not to be discovered."

Mulan nodded and gave Emma a warm little smile. Emma returned the smile and then began walking back to the manor house. She walked upstairs and searched out Aurora's room. She knocked and was bade to come in.

Sitting on the bed was Regina and a very red-cheeked Aurora. Clearly Regina had been very detailed in her lesson of the love between women. Emma did not know if she should feel pity or amusement but in the end, the lesson was in Aurora's benefit, even if it made her exceedingly uncomfortable.

"I have spoken with your lady-love, Aurora. You are in luck; it seems she has been intimate with women before."

"Oh yes, Miss Sw- I mean Emma, she was in love with her second cousin."

Emma nodded and smiled encouragingly before speaking.

"With that in mind, I think the two of you will be just fine. You simply have to be careful and let your hearts guide you when it comes to your future."

Regina held up a finger. "Ah, but not right away, little treacle tart. For now, you must just enjoy what you have found. There will be plenty of time for trouble and strife later."

Aurora gave a little giggle but held her head high and nodded. Emma saw those pretty eyes of her glitter and knew that there would be a lot more love-bites taking place in the stables of Somesuch Hall. She just prayed that they would be hidden better than the one on the young woman's neck.

"Right. I shall go fetch that ribbon choker from our luggage," Emma said.

 

* * *

 

 

They were downstairs in the front drawing room now, having tea with the Marchioness. It had taken Aurora quite a while to coax Briar Rose out of her bed and downstairs to speak to their returned guests.

Something about the Marchioness' sadness and shock made Emma wonder if Briar Rose had really wanted Maddox for a son in law for Aurora's sake or if it had been because she herself was a little smitten with the, apparently charming, young scoundrel.

Seated between Emma and the Marchioness, Regina sniffed the air in Emma's direction with a wistful look and then hid the action immediately by putting down her cup on its saucer with a clink.

"As I was saying, we shall intrude on your hospitality no further and go on to our friends tomorrow morning," Regina said politely.

The Marchioness gave a lacklustre smile. "I see. Of course, considering the traumatic events it might be good for this little party of ours to disperse."

Briar Rose swallowed hard before continuing.

"I am glad that you will stay for one last dinner here at Somesuch. We shall make it a true feast. It is the least I can do since you have taken your very brief time here and used it to make such an improvement on our darling Aurora. She spends far less time in her room brooding over Philip and pouring over her books. Now she smiles and laughs and goes out for long rides. I daresay it must have been because of the wholesome female company and perhaps your drawing lessons, Miss Swan."

Both Emma and Regina managed to hide their smirks. Emma, however, soon fell serious once more. She felt the need to try and prepare the ground for the upcoming struggles between Aurora and her parents if her secret was to come out or if she was to elope. She smiled warmly at Briar Rose before replying.

"Oh, do not mention it, Marchioness. Aurora is a wonderful young woman. I am certain that she is destined for a future which will be different than that of other young women. She seems the type to forge her own path and take chances. A truly modern, young lady. I daresay she will need the support and understanding of her parents on that journey. Something I am certain you will happily provide, as you surely count yourself fortunate to have such a smart and warm-hearted daughter," Emma said.

"I certainly do, dear Miss Swan. We will give her all our support in all her ventures and I trust she will find all the success and happiness in the world," Briar Rose said with a smile that gleamed with maternal pride.

 

* * *

 

 

They had dressed for dinner for the last time at Somesuch Hall. It was growing dark outside but you could still make out some details in the violet twilight.

Waiting for Regina as always, Emma looked out through the window and saw a figure on horseback. She squinted and managed to make out the silhouette of a tall woman. She was just sitting there on her horse and watching in the direction of Somesuch Hall. Emma felt her heart beat a few times faster. She felt certain that the figure was Mal. But if it was, was she watching out for Briar Rose or looking for Regina?

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and thought about vampires and humans. She felt a cramp above her pelvis and was struck by a thought, vampires did share a deep connection with each other – yes. But vampires needed blood and only humans had that. Only humans bleed. And only human women bled each month, bleeding the most nutrient-rich blood served up in a palatable part of their body.

Emma had told Regina that she would have to wait for it. But perhaps she would offer Regina a little taste before dinner was served. She turned away from the window and smirked at the woman smoothing her hair in the looking glass on the vanity.

"My love? Would you like to taste a little of my blood on your fingers before we go down to dine with the others?"

It was clear that Regina was trying hard not to seem excited, she so hated to show weakness after all, but this… this was her true weakness. The combination of Emma's sex and the blood she needed to survive… Emma knew that she was absolutely mad for it. Which of course was why she kept sniffing the air between them. Her vampire sense of smell easily picked up the scent of blood and female essence in combination. Most of all, she could make out that it wasEmma's.

"I suppose I could have just a few drops on my fingers and then wash my hands, yes. I do not know why you refuse me to drink it all, anyway."

"It gets messy and I am not in the mood when I am in pain."

"So why are you offering me some now?"

Emma smirked. "I suppose I wish to remind you of just how much I can spoil you and give you what you want the most."

Regina laughed. "Mon amour. I do not need a reminder of that. It is quite obvious. What made you think I did?"

Emma resisted the urge to look out towards the horizon where that figure sat on her horse. Waiting in patient silence.

"Oh nothing, my love. Now, come and have a taste and be careful not to move the rags aside. Then we need to go down to dinner."

Regina Von Mille did not run. That would be beneath her. But her steps were certainly fast and her gaze locked on where the apex of Emma's legs were hidden under her dress. Emma smiled at her lover's need and decided that when they got home tomorrow, Regina could have as much of that blood as she wished.

And one day they would have to have a long talk about Maleficia Sárkány and whether Emma would one day be turned into a vampire. But not now. After all, as Regina had said to Aurora: trouble and strife could wait a little longer.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final author's note: First of all, let's address the elephant in the room. Yes, this is the third fic (of my total 23) where I mention periods. This is not because I have a kink for blood play but because periods are a natural occurrence in women's lives. And I couldn't resist it in this one as Regina on the other hand DOES have a kink for it. Or well... maybe she was just in the mood for an extra nutritious snack?
> 
> Anyway, this concludes this part of the Victorian Vampire Vagitarians. I'm sure there will be more parts in the future but not for quite a while as the amount of research and the self-doubt involved with these historical fics make me exhausted! When part 3 is written we will see more about Regina's immortality and the prospect of turning Emma into a vampire and the real reason why Regina is hesitant to do it. My next story will be a more mainstream romantic AU where Emma and Regina meet online. Emma will be a personal trainer in New York and Regina will be a writer and stay at home mum for baby Henry in Florida. It will be called Coffee at Midnight and be posted soon. I hope to see you there! ;)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, reviewing and recommending this fic. I also want to thank Spoonofevil for her wonderful art and Nyx29 for being such a supportive beta and friend. You are worth your weight in gold!


End file.
